Demigod Days-COMPLETE-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Stiles is a demigod and part of the Hale Pack, he disappears every summer to camp. This year the Pack tried to convince him to stay and his secret of his blood is revealed. While a warning of a returning enemy puts the camp on edge, they still have time to meet the pack and the immortal parents. Relationships will be born and strengths will be tested during this summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod Days 1**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Fallenqueen2: I don't think there are any crossovers of these 2 out there and I figured why not write one? Stiles is totally awesome and I figured that why not make him a kick ass Demi-god that help save the world, best friends to Percy, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth ETC. So this story is a product of that thinking, hope you enjoy it!**

**Time frame: PJO: end of last book, no HoO sorry to roman fans out there. Teen Wolf: AU, Jackson, Lydia and Danny are werewolves. Scott is a beta in the Hale pack- Alpha = Derek **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

Stiles laid back on his bed, dead tired after the last day of school and then a pack meeting at his place while his father was out doing his civic duty to the town. He lifted up his left arm and looked at the watch he had constructed his first day at camp half blood in the metal forges with his late older half brother Charles Beckendorf. The thought of his half sibling made Stiles's eyes sting, he quickly swiped at them before they could reach his cheeks just in case one of the pack *CoughDerekCough* jumped through his window like he normally does, totally uninvited, by the way. Stiles Stilinski wasn't any normal teenager, when you get past the fact that he hangs out with the town's Teen Wolf pack. Stiles is a Demigod, his biological father isn't the Sheriff, it is a GOD, yeah a god. A greek god in fact known as Hephaestus, the god's blacksmith and god of fire himself. His mother was killed when he was younger, he told everyone that his mom died in a car accident. Which technically is not a lie, just he left out the part that the accident was caused by a monster because he smelt a Half Blood in the car. He also left out the part that he was in the car with his mom and killed said monster before a half goat, half man founded him and brought him to Camp Half blood. It was Grover, a Satyr and one of his first friends at Camp, Stiles had to admit he felt incredibly sad when Chiron sent Grover to find another Demigod, but looking back Stiles was glad Chiron sent him otherwise he would never have met his best friends (Don't tell Scott) Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. Stiles pulled himself out of his thoughts as he flipped over onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. He really didn't want to go to sleep since his dreams were throwing him off balance as of late, he tried not sleeping for a few days but he started to fall behind in school and the dark bags under his eyes were a give away to the others in the pack and by order of the almighty Alpha Derek freaking Hale he had to sleep tonight. Stiles sighed loudly before pulling a sheet up over his body, closing his eyes before he quickly fell asleep to Demigod dreams and we all know how those are.

_**Stiles blinked in the darkness that was surrounding him like a thick blanket. He couldn't see anything and he wished that he had his flashlight he made out of greek fire, but alas he did not. Voices slowly faded into the darkness, attacking his ears with their sinister tones. **_

_**"I will get revenge for you my lord." One voice hissed.**_

_**"You better, either you kill that boy or you bring him back so he can hold my burden." Another more powerful voice snapped back angrily. Stiles released a breath of relief, that voice didn't belong to Kronos so another war was not coming, but he still knew the Camp was in danger. **_

_**"… Did you hear that my Lord?" The 1st voice asked getting closer to where Stiles was standing.**_

_**"What in Hades are you going on about?" **_

_**"Something or someone is here with us my Lord." **_

_**"… I don't sense anything, get out of here and prepare for the attack." The 2nd voice snapped annoyed.**_

_**"Yes my Lord." The nasally first voice answered with a slight mocking tone, then Stiles's stomach dropped as he fell into nothingness.**_

"AHHH!" Stiles shouted as he bolted out of bed, he took a few calming breaths as his stomach was telling him that he was still falling. A few minutes of Stiles calming himself passed and the feeling disappeared, he ran a hand over his face.

"Freaking hate those dreams…" he grumbled as he looked at the clock, 10:12 AM flashed at him in bold, glowing green blocks. Stiles stood up stretching and checked the date, June 29th. The 1st day of summer vacation and one day until he left for Camp, but a thought occurred to him causing him to swear and kick the end of his bed. He was part of the Hale pack now, even though he didn't do anything other than provide a place to gather and his awesome cooking skills taught to him by Katie. Stiles couldn't help but start pacing around in his room( ADHD kicking in there) as he pulled on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt not wanting the others to see his battle scars on his arms.

"What am I gonna do?" Stiles muttered to himself over and over again.

"Well you could stop pacing and come to pack training with me." Scott's voice came from the window sill. Normally Stiles would have jumped startled to keep up his appearance, but he was already slipping into his Demigod mode and had heard Scott jump onto the sill.

"Hey Scott, yeah about that I don't know if I should come today…" Stiles said already planning to contact Percy and the others at the camp about his dream and to put more border patrol before getting Percy to send Wavemaker- his very own pegasus- to Beacon for him.

"What are you talking about man? You always come to watch us train." Scott said confused.

"Yeah, I just don't think its a good idea for me to come anymore, you know it being dangerous and all. Plus I could get hurt." The last comments made Stiles grit his teeth because he had been in worse battles than the others but he had to play down his skills during the school year.

"Is this about what you do every summer?" Scott asked softly and Stiles's head snapped up to look at his friend in shock.

"W-what?" Stiles stammers and Scott rolls his eyes as he swings himself into Stiles's room.

"Don't you think I notice every summer when you disappear and I don't hear anything from you until the start of the new school year?" Scott asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well uh…Well…" Stiles stalled for time.

"I know its some kind of summer camp of sorts but you don't have to go this year do you?" Scott asked sadness seeping into his voice.

_'Well that summer camp is the only place I can truly be safe and its about to be attacked, so of course I have to go.' _Stiles thought desperately, his dream coming back into his mind.

"We can talk with the others about this, they are in the backyard." Scott said before jumping back out the window. Stiles slowly walked down stairs, his dad already gone for the day and opened the side door and let Scott, Derek, Allison, Jackson, Danny and Lydia into his house and they took up their usual spots in the living room.

"You are staying in town this summer Stiles." Derek said firmly and Stiles felt my anger flare up like the flames in the forges back at the camp.

"No I'm not." Stiles shot back just as firmly as Derek, everyone blinked at him in surprise since Stiles; yeah he fought with Derek, but never flat out told him no.

"What?" Derek snarled and Stiles put on a bored expression like the one he uses during the 2nd war of the titans and man did he piss off a whole lot of monsters and titans that way.

"You heard me Derek. I. Am. Not. Staying. Here. This. Summer." Stiles said slowly like he was talking to a child and red started to fade into Derek's eyes as he growled dangerously.

"It's not safe for you if you are apart from the pack." Danny tried to reason with Stiles before Derek pounced on him.

Stiles snorted loudly. "Actually I'm not safe anywhere Danny-boy."

"W-What do you mean Stiles?" Allison asked worried, she was like the human mother hen to the pack while Lydia was the scary werewolf mother hen.

"I mean, werewolves and hunters aren't that high on my threat list, no offence but there are much scarier things out there than you guys." Stiles scoffed before clamping his jaw shut already knowing he said too much.

"Stilinski, what are you talking about?" Jackson asked standing up slowly.

"None of your damn business." Stiles snapped and before anyone else could say anything a alarm pierced through the house and Stiles let out a string of greek swear words before running out to the backyard, the pack not far behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demigod Days 2**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

There standing in Stiles's backyard was a roaring Chimera, like the one that Percy fought when the 4 of them(Percy, Stiles, Grover and Annabeth) were rushing to retrieve Zeus's stolen lightning bolt.

"Are you kidding me!" Stiles shouted feeling very annoyed.

"Hello dear half blood, did you miss me?" Echidna purred and Stiles eyebrow twitched.

"Not at all." Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles what the hell is that thing!" Derek asked as the whole pack wolfed out and Allison notched an arrow.

"A Chimera, duh." Stiles stated in a bored voice.

"What is it doing here!" Jackson asked through clenched canines.

"Most likely to kill me." Stiles said simply.

"To…To kill you?" Scott stuttered like he hadn't heard his friend correctly.

"Mmhmmm." Stiles confirmed.

"Enough talking, my dear son is only here to rip the half blood apart, not you wolves." Echidna said in a sickly sweet old lady voice.

"Well you will have to get through us first." Danny snarled as they all dropped into protective stances in front of Stiles and Allison.

"Well we could do with a warm up." Echidna mused before waving her hand at the chimera, who then attacked.

"Oh gods, this isn't going to turn out well. GUYS! Avoid the tail, its poisonous!" Stiles muttered to himself before shouting a warning to the pack. "Allison, cover me." Stiles said and she looked at him shocked.

"No Stiles, you can't that thing will rip you to shreds." Allison exclaimed worried.

"There is always that chance, just cover me." Stiles said and before she could try to stop him again he darted off across the lawn to the tool shed at a faster speed than Allison had ever seen him go before.

"I know it's here someplace…" Stiles muttered as he entered the tool shed, he was pressing his hands against the panels on the walls. One moved inwards under the pressure of his hand. "Bingo." Stiles grinned as the panel slid back and a small stash of armour and weapons came forward. He quickly strapped on his bronze armour, attached his sword to his hip, a quiver full of bronze tipped arrows onto his back and picked up his bow that with help of Emma of Apollo's cabin he forged and learned to use before he rushed back out to see Scott getting swiped away from the Chimera and Echidna laughing loudly.

"Pathetic,all of you!" She cackled, with a grimace on his face Stiles notched back an arrow and released it, it arched through the air and landed smack dab into one of Chimera's eyes. It howled with pain as it stumbled backwards.

"Nice shot Allison." Lydia called back to her friend.

"But I didn't…" Allison started. Putting his bow on his back, Stiles drew his sword and ran towards the Chimera, using one of the built under the surface trampolines Stiles had put in, he bounced high into the sky and came down on the injured head of the Chimera and slashed at it's throat, it shrieked as it stumbled and started to fall backwards. Stiles quickly leapt off its head, flipping in the air he landed gracefully on the ground before spinning around and slashing off the snake head on the tail. Before everyone's eyes the Chimera flashed into dust and Echidna cried loudly in anguish.

"Curse you half blood!" She cried in greek "Lord Zeus will hear about this!"

"I don't think he will mind since I was one of the ones who helped save his and the other Olympians asses in the war against Kronos." Stiles retorted in greek as well, the look of shock on her face was amusing before she bowed slightly to him before she disappeared from the now battle worn backyard.

"That was a buzz kill." Stiles mused as he wiped Chimera blood off his sword on the grass under his feet before sheathing it.

"Stiles, what the hell was that?" Derek asked being the 1st one to recover from the shock of seeing Stiles kill a monster and having another one bow to him.

"What part are you referring to exactly Derek?" Stiles asked as he walked over the the shed, gathering the other sword, mist gun(he created it so he could IM any time) and some gold drachma's.

"The whole part?" Scott suggested, Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he attached the other sword on his other hip.

"Not much to tell really…" Stiles said and the others gapped at him.

"Not much to tell? NOT MUCH?" Jackson exclaimed feeling annoyed.

"Yeah, exactly." Stiles stated. "Now be quiet while I IM Percy." The others just looked at him as he pulled the trigger on the mist gun and an rainbow appeared.

"Oh goddess, please accept my offering." Stiles said as he tossed some drachma into the mist. "Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood." He stated and the mist blurred together for a moment before it formed into a teen around their age with jet black hair, sea green eyes and wearing the same kind of armour as Stiles was just with a different symbol on the back.

"Stiles?" Percy asked confused then a grin crept onto his face.

"Whats up Perce?" Stiles asked cheerfully.

"Not much really, just the same things as normal." Percy said chuckling.

"Really? So how many monsters did you piss off this school year?" Stiles questioned.

"Oh a dozen or so, how about you?" Percy said like it was an everyday thing, which for him it was.

"Well until a few minutes ago, only humans." Stiles said proudly.

"Only humans? Wow Stiles thats a first." Percy laughed.

"Whatever Perce, we both know your the king of pissing off powerful beings." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Ah don't you know it." Percy laughed then looked confused. "Why are you IMing me if you are coming to camp tomorrow? Oh gods, you were attacked weren't you?"

"Calm down kelp head, it was just a chimera and Echidna, nothing I couldn't handle." Stiles said with a victorious smirk.

"Oh, alright." Percy sighed in relief.

"The reason I IM'ed you was because I had a dream last night…" Stiles began slowly, at this Percy became tense. "An attack is being prepped at this very minute, I'm not sure who they were talking about, but I have a bad feeling its either you, Nico or myself. The voice said 'Either kill the boy or bring him back to hold up my burden'." Stiles reported grimly.

"That doesn't sound good, I'll tell Chiron and Clarisse to double border patrol and your siblings to make some more shields and swords. Stiles get back to camp as soon as you can." Percy said sternly, worry clearly showing in his green eyes. "I'll contact the underworld and warn Nico."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Never a dull summer eh Perce?" Stiles nodded before sending a smile at his friend in the mist.

"Yeah no kidding, I'll send wavemaker to get you. See you soon Stiles." Percy waved at him with his sword.

"Yeah see you soon Perce." Stiles smiled one more time before waving a hand through the mist ending the IM. He turned and saw his pack staring at him with wide eyes.

"Follow me while I pack and I'll answer your questions the best I can." Stiles stated as he walked back into his house, they follow him soundlessly into the basement as he hit a switch and the alarm was silenced. He tapped a few panels in what looked like random order and slowly a door slid open and Stiles entered the hidden room. The others followed him in and stared in amazement at the weapons and armour that lined the walls of the room. Stiles grabbed a backpack and was placing whatever he couldn't carry upon his body into the bag, extra clothes, his custom adjusted android phone and laptop. A photo of his mom, step father, his pack and his group at camp after they won the second titan war, and one of him and his whole cabin and then finally one of him and his real father in his mortal form.

"Alright, I know your heads are about to explode so ask away." Stiles commented as he went about placing different items on his body, sometimes touching a place on a weapon turning it into an everyday item and in the backpack it goes.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Jackson broke the silence first.

"Camp Half Blood, the camp I go to every summer." Stiles answered.

"What do you mean when you say Half Blood?" Danny asked next.

"Half human and half god." Stiles said slowly before turning to face them. "Let me condense it for you. Greek/roman gods and goddess's are real. The sheriff is my step father, before my mom and my step dad met… My mom met a man, well actually a god and fell in love and had me, he had to leave us because it was against a stupid law to be in contact with your offspring, thankfully after the war we made Zeus change his mind." Stiles explained.

"What god is your real father?" Scott asked quietly.

"Hephaestus, the god's blacksmith and god of fire." Stiles stated proudly.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" Allison asked gesturing back to the backyard where the battle just took place.

"Yes, there is no place safe on earth for us Demigods from monsters and titans other than Camp Half blood." Stiles said quietly, slightly sad by the fact.

"How many battles have you been in that you almost died?" Derek asked worried for his pack mate.

"Too many to count…" Stiles said slipping off his shirt and armour knowing that they would want proof of his battles, so he showed them all the scars he received from his battles, a lot where placed over vital areas of the body and the mood of the room dropped down a few degrees and Derek looked like he felt bad for asking as Stiles pulled back on his shirt and armour.

"When did you know that you were this half blood?" Lydia asked and a sad far away look appeared in Stiles's eyes.

"…The night my mom died… A monster was passing by and smelt my blood and attacked. He killed my mom before my eyes and in my rage I killed him with my bare hands and a twisted piece of metal from the wreak of the car. After that I had no clue what was going on until Grover, a satyr - half man and half goat- found me and brought me to camp." Stiles explained as quickly as he could pushing down the memories of that night.

"I'm sorry…" Lydia said quietly.

"For a while I was convinced that it was my fault that my mom was gone because in a way it was, but then when I met Percy whose mom was taken by a monster, I saw myself in him and decided to help him out. We had a heart to heart during our 1st quest and have been best friends ever since and then Nico assured me that my mom was peaceful and happy in the underworld. So all in all I'm past the pain now." Stiles said quietly as he finished packing and slung the backpack onto his shoulders and headed back upstairs to write a note to the sheriff before -with the pack still trailing behind him- he went back into the backyard and soon a beautiful pegasus touched down beside Stiles, who hugged his neck and petted his mane.

"Hey wavemaker, how yah been buddy?" Stiles asked with a happy smile on his face, unlike Percy he could not talk with his pegasus, but he got the main idea that Wavemaker missed him as well by the way he was being head butted.

"Well I have to go and most likely save the world again. Hold down the fort while I'm gone yeah?" Stiles smiled at the pack, giving the girls a quick hug and the guys a one armed bro hug before easily swinging himself up onto Wavemaker's back, with one last wave and a flex of Wavemaker's wings Stiles was soon a little dot in the sky.

A moment of silent passed by before Jackson expressed what everyone was feeling.

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Demigod Days 3**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**~Pack~**

"Alright, we have some homework to do. Find out everything you can about the greek gods and goddess's and anything major that has happened over the summer's Stiles was at this Camp." Derek ordered once they all wrapped their minds over the fact that Stiles was a demigod and could handle himself and from the way he was talking with his friend Percy (Who made Scott feel jealous for stealing Stiles from him as a'best friend') a lot of things happened that they were apart of.

"Allison and I will take the greek Goddess's." Lydia spoke up and Allison nodded.

"Danny and I will tackle the gods." Jackson offered and Danny sent a small smile to his best friend/crush making Scott's heart hurt a bit.

"Scott and I will look into major events that happened over the summers he was away." Derek finished and Scott numbly nodded. "Alright, have everything you can find ready for the next pack meeting tomorrow." Derek said and gestured to them all to leave. They all partnered up and left, Scott slid into Derek's cameo GT that was parked beside Stiles's rusted jeep.

"It was weird to see Stiles fly off on a winged horse and not drive off in his beat up jeep." Scott mentioned as they drove to the library.

"Here I thought Stiles was weird before, we barely touched the surface." Derek added in and that made Scott's heart hurt more.

"I-I was his best friend since we were little and he had another life and didn't tell me about it… And I couldn't figure it out." Scott, muttered feeling down about the whole situation.

"I'm sure he had a good reason not to tell you." Derek said trying to sound sympathetic but since he was Derek he failed.

"Yeah I guess." Scott mumbled as they entered the building and one charming smile and a little flirting from Derek later they were both sitting across from each other reading over papers that contained all the major USA events over the years.

"Look at this, a few summers ago Manhattan was destroyed by an unknown force, the attacked seemed to destroy a good chunk of the area surrounding the Empire State Building." Derek read off a sheet of paper. "It says that no one in the city even remembers what happened, like they were asleep." Derek finished and passed the paper to Scott who scanned it over, eyebrows crumpled together as he read.

"So do you think that monsters attacked the city so Stiles and his camp came to protect it?" Scott asked passing it back to Derek.

"Maybe, we won't know unless we ask him…" Derek trailed off remembering that Stiles was gone even though he could still smell his scent faintly.

"Right…" Scott said looking just as sad as Derek felt.

**~With Lydia and Allison~**

"Wow, these goddess's were kind of slutty weren't they?" Lydia asked after reading a passage on Aphrodite the goddess of love, lust and beauty.

"That was mostly just Aphrodite and she IS the goddess of Lust." Allison replied as she looked up from an image of Artemis on a hunt under a full moon. "Artemis being a hunter swore off men and Athena only has children of thought with men." She turned the book to show the page to Lydia who quickly skimmed over it.

"This feels weird, talking about the goddess's like they are still alive." Lydia grumbled as she read a page about Demeter and Hestia.

"This whole thing about Stiles feels weird, just like when I found out who my family is and that my boyfriend and best friends are werewolves. Don't worry the feeling passes soon." Allison said dryly as she read about Hera and how she threw her son/ Stiles's father Hephaestus off of Mt. Olympus. "Hera is a bitch." She grumbled to herself before flipping the page to read more about greek goddess's.

"I knew something was off when he came back from summer break one time and he seemed to have gotten over me, at the time I was glad but now I wonder if he met some one else at that camp." Lydia mused.

"Are you Lydia Martin admitting that you miss Stiles?" Allison asked raising both her eyebrows high.

"Of course not, don't be stupid." Lydia snapped before burying her face back into the book she had.

"Uh-huh." Allison smiled slightly before reading about Athena some more.

**~With Jackson and Danny~**

"Wow these gods were major players." Danny commented reading about the many different famous children that the gods had.

"Mostly horny though." Jackson added on as he read from the same page.

"Hey look its Stiles's real father Hephaestus." Danny picked up the book and started to walk around as he read it out loud.

"It says he is married to Aphrodite the goddess of love because the fates decreed it, but she could never love him because he is disfigured and is know dating Ares the god of war. Hey listen to this, Hephaestus caught them together in a golden net and let the other gods and goddess's come and laugh at them since they could not get out. I guess that's where Stile's devious side comes from." Danny read, a small smile on his lips after finishing the passage.

"That sounds like something Stiles would do." Jackson laughed agreeing. "I like this Dionysus dude. He is god of wine -oh yeah!- and madness. His father banished him to earth after he chased after a forbidden forest nymph. My kind of guy." Jackson whistled impressed, Danny just rolled his eyes at his crush.

**~Camp Half Blood~**

Wavemaker touched down inside the stables of the camp, letting Stiles slide off his back.

"Thanks a bunch Wavy, I'll come back with some apples for you later." Stiles called back as he left the stables. He stood still for a moment, taking in the familiar sights of camp. Campers going about their business in their camp shirts, weapons or books in their hands. Many stopped and waved happily at Stiles as he made his way towards the ring of cabins, which looked like they had finished building ones for Hades and the all the other minor gods and goddess's. Stiles had wanted to stay and help build but he had to go back to Beacon Hills for school and his step dad, but he did help make all the blue prints. Outside each cabin there were automatons of the god or goddess and some cabins had automatons of fallen hero's like outside Stiles's cabin was Charles Beckendorf, outside the Aphrodite's was Silena Beauregard and outside Hades was Nico's sister Bianca di Angelo. Thanks to the Hephaestus and Athena cabins they were created and perfected to come alive and protect the camp if needed.

"Stiles!" Percy cried as he, Nico and Grover ran over to him.

"Whats up boys! Miss me did we?" Stiles teased since all 3 of them gave him a hug.

"Perce told us what happened so we are just glad you are okay." Nico punched Stiles in the arm lightly.

"Dude, you stink of wolf." Grover wrinkled his nose as he backed away.

"Harsh, but yeah I did notice my clothes do have a wet dog smell to them." Stiles grinned.

"We told Chiron about your dream and increased the patrol and since you were the one to have said dream Chiron and Mr. D want to see you soon." Percy informed Stiles as they walked him to his cabin where Stiles was dog piled by his half siblings.

"Ack, nice to see you guys as well." Stiles laughed from his place under the dog pile. "Now get off me because I'm pretty sure my body doesn't bend that way, I would hate to be sent to Will within the 1st few minutes of getting to camp." His cabin laughed and let him get to his own 2 feet and set up his bunk area. Percy, Nico and Grover were waiting for him outside, it took a while because since he was senior camp counsellor/Cabin head after Charles, Jake didn't want to become the head and voted Stiles to take their brother's place. The younger set wanted him to look at their blue prints or inventions. Finally he emerged from his cabin, wearing his camp half blood t-shirt, a pair of shorts, his necklace with numerous different beads on it and a pair of running shoes.

"Took you long enough." Nico exclaimed and Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry a lot of fans wanted my autograph." Stiles retorted smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on you know what Mr. D is like when he is kept waiting to long." Nico laughed as they tramped their way across to the big house where Chiron and Mr. D were waiting.

"Welcome back to camp Stiles." Brianna, the brown haired beauty of Hermes cabin smiled happily at Stiles as she passed towards her greek lesson.

"H-hi Bri…" Stiles stammered, feeling his cheeks heating up, she giggled and waved at him before rushing to catch up with one of her brothers.

"Smooth Stiles, real smooth." Nico snickered.

"Shut it death breath." Stiles shot back and Nico rolled his eyes muttering something about feeding Stiles to the hellhounds as they entered the big house. The other cabin heads were gathered as well. After giving Annabeth and Katie fast hugs, Connor and Travis high fives, Clarisse a punch on the shoulder which she returned, most likely leaving a bruise and jaunty waves and thumbs up at the other cabin heads, Chiron began to speak.

"First thing is first, a welcome back to Stiles." Chiron smiled at Stiles and a small cheer went up around the room. "Stiles please tell us exactly what happened in your dream and what happened when you were attacked. Leave nothing at all out." Chiron said leaning on his walking stick, that Stiles had indeed felt against his knee's many a times while training under Chiron.

"Alright, but there is something I should tell you first. Grover noticed that I smell like wolf well there IS a reason for that… My friend scott was bitten by a alpha werewolf, he turned and after a LOT of stuff happened, we killed the bad alpha who almost killed me numerous times, not a nice guy. Derek Hale became the alpha while my other friends Danny, Jackson and Lydia also turned and became part of his pack, so since i've been there since the start and I helped take down the alpha I uh am now a human that is part of the pack…" Stiles explained as he leaned onto his knees, hands clasped loosely in front of himself.

"What you are saying if I'm hearing this correctly. That you are part of a werewolf pack without being a werewolf?" Annabeth asked and Stiles nodded.

"AWESOME DUDE!" Connor and Travis cheered.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Katie asked confused and Stiles just laughed nervously.

"It all happened during this school year… Shockingly I didn't fail, clearly hanging out with Annabeth caused her smartness to rub off on me." Stiles commented smiling at Annabeth who rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Stiles directed his eyes to Chiron and Mr. D, while he played with his fingers.

"Do they know about you?" Chiron asked slowly.

"Scott, Lydia, Allison, Danny and Jackson before the bite didn't. After they were new to all the scents around them and they grew to know my scent I doubt it very much that they ever figured it out. Well until today when a Chimera and Echidna attacked me in my own backyard." Stiles said feeling slightly ticked off just thinking about it. "They tried to fight it, but were loosing badly so I had to step in and kill it. Then I had no choice but to explain afterwards."

Chiron nodded to himself. "I understand your situation Stiles and we will forgive the fact that you hang out with werewolf's, they could always come in handy as allies later if needed."

"They could, but we would have to train them more because they stood no chance against a Chimera." Stiles stated.

"I'm sure Clarisse would have fun training them." Travis snickered.

"To train werewolves, now that would be interesting." Clarisse grinned.

"Sadistic is more like it." Connor mumbled to Stiles who placed a hand on his mouth to stop from laughing loudly.

"Alright, but I doubt they will show up here." Stiles said once he calmed down, then he went on to describe his dream and a silence fell over the room.

"That could be anyone, monster or titan since we have pissed off a lot of them, and by 'we' I mean Percy and Stiles." Katie commented before everyone in the room sent pointed looks at the 2 in question. Stiles just whistled and looked at the ceiling, Percy was also whistling while taking great interest in his shoes.

"They can't help it, they are just impulsive and loud mouthed." Nico added, causing both his friends to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh did you hear that Perce, WE are impulsive and loud mouthed." Stiles said placing a hand over his heart in mock shock.

"This coming from the one who thought up the idea of me taking a swim in the river Styx?" Percy played along.

"And bugging the crap out of Hades until he came to help us in the war?" Stiles added in and Nico started to shrink down in his seat.

"Yeah, but no we are impulsive and loud mouthed." Percy grinned at Stiles who grinned back.

"Fine i'm eating my words. I take it back!" Nico cried in surrender causing Stiles and Percy to high five while the others in the room minus Mr. D (who Stiles was pretty sure was asleep) to laugh.

"Ah don't worry about it Nico, we know we are impulsive and loud mouthed." Stiles chuckled, slinging an arm around the shoulders of the younger boy.

"At least we aren't as bad as Thalia." Percy added and everyone laughed again thinking of Thalia.

"True say my friend." Stiles nodded wisely, but it strangely looked like Annabeth's nod.

"Well I guess we have done all we can. Now we just have to wait until whoever it is, shows their hand." Chiron sighed. "Now dismissed, dinner will be soon." He added and all the demigods stood up and left the room.

"Yo, Stiles. Let's see how far you have fallen behind in your training." Clarisse called out.

"Yeah alright, meet you at the arena in 5 minutes." Stiles called back, and they both jogged off to gear up while the others went to spread the news that Stiles and Clarisse were about to spar before dinner.

Stiles and Clarisse both decked out in their bronze armour with their father's marks on their backs bowed to each other before drawing their weapons. Stiles had his trusty sword he forged himself during his first week at camp and had improved with help of… Luke and then Percy. Clarisse stuck with her electric spear that her father Ares had given her after Percy broke the other one during his first capture the flag game. She had turned off the power for the sparing match, Percy was the referee.

"Good luck guys. 3…2…1.. START!" He shouted before leaping back out of the way, Clarisse didn't waste any time and charged towards Stiles, spear at the ready. Stiles was also ready and easily ducked under the thrust of the spear and still low to the ground he darted forward, slashing his sword against her shin guard successfully flipping her in the air before she landed on her back. Stiles backed up waiting for her to stand back up, being Clarisse she did.

"Guess I'm not too shabby eh Clarisse?" Stiles grinned and he caught a smile on her lips before she slipped back into battle mode.

"I guess not." She admitted before Stiles charged this time, the spar went on for another half an hour before Percy called it a draw because it was time to eat. Stiles went over to the panting Clarisse, out of breath himself and held out his hand.

"Great match Clairy." Stiles grinned as she shook his hand.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She ground out annoyed, he just laughed and slung his arm over her shoulders as they walked to the fire pit and the tables together. Clarisse joined her siblings at the Ares table and Stiles joined his at the Hephaestus table, they all went up at some point and offered part of their food to the gods or goddess's. Stiles silently said his father's name and his nose was filled with the scent of smoky BBQ ribs. The campers wiled the night away, the Apollo cabin(the only ones who could actually sing) led the camp in a sing-along like normal. Then followed by adventures were told from some campers, Stiles got up there and told his Chimera story and had the whole camp in stitches by the end of it. While Stiles stared up at the ceiling of his cabin that he and his sibs had rigged to make look like the moving night sky he finally felt safe, at ease and like he had finally come home. He did miss the pack, but he felt like he belonged here and was respected and was expected to be able to hold his own. Back at Beacon Hills he had to stand in the shadows while the wolves and Allison kicked ass. Yeah Stiles saved them all a few times but he could have done more if they let him try. He closed his eyes and no dreams came to him, which he had mixed feelings about.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Well damn this is the longest chapter I think I have ever written on fan fiction! :0 Don't expect it all the time lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demigod Days 4**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**~Pack~**

**-**The Next day, at Jackson's house-

"So what did our research show? Girls, you are up first." Derek gestured them to take the floor.

"Well other than Aphrodite being a slut and Hera being a bitch for throwing Hephaestus off Mt. Olympus when he was born, nothing that really stands out." Allison reported looking up from her notes.

"Alright, uh very insightful…" Derek said slowly. "Danny anything?"

"Well other than the fact that all the gods seem to hump anything that moves the only thing that reminded me of Stiles was when Hephaestus caught his wife Aphrodite and her boyfriend Ares in a gold net and invited the other gods and goddess's to come laugh at them because they couldn't get out." Danny stated and a few snickers came from around the room.

"What did you guys find?" Jackson asked Derek and Scott.

"Well a few summers ago Manhattan was attacked by an unknown force, the attack seemed to destroy a good chunk of the area surrounding the Empire State Building, the people living there were unharmed and couldn't remember anything at all." Derek told the others and they all sat in silence as they tried to wrap their minds around the fact that Stiles could have been in the city during the attack.

"Well… What exactly does this all mean?" Scott spoke up and everyone could hear the pain and sadness in it, Allison just squeezed his hand.

"That Stiles is more important and powerful than we gave him credit for. I mean he took down that Chimera thing all by himself while 5 werewolves and a hunter couldn't make a single dent." Lydia rationalized.

"We never did give him a chance to prove that he could take care of himself… I even told him once to stay back because he wasn't a wolf or trained as a hunter…" Scott said sadly. "He seemed really pissed off when I said he couldn't come to fight, we had a argument over that."

"Now I wish we gave him a chance…" Lydia mumbled.

"Guys, its not like Stiles is dead he just isn't here for the summer." Allison said trying to cheer the others up.

"That settles it, I'm going to find this 'camp' and talk to him." Scott said determined standing up.

"I'm coming with you." Lydia stood up next, quickly followed by Allison, Jackson and Danny.

"We all are going to come. I can still smell Stiles's scent faintly." Derek sighed standing up as well.

"Let's mount up." Danny grinned as they all went to get in their cars. Derek, Scott, Lydia and Allison took Derek's car and following behind them was Danny and Jackson in Danny's car. They drove following Stiles's scent for a few hours straight, as the scent got stronger.

"What are we going to say to him? What if he doesn't want to talk to us?" Scott started to panic.

"Calm down Scott, he's Stiles. He always talks and is part of our pack he will talk to us." Derek said soothingly to calm down his beta and also himself because he too was having second thoughts.

"Wait, what is that god awful smell?" Lydia asked wrinkling her nose.

"Ugh, it smells like burning." Scott commented before he exchanged wide eyed looks with Lydia and Derek. "Stiles's scent is being overpowered by the burning, he's in trouble we need to help!" Scott started to panic again and Derek gunned the cameo towards where they could see smoke rising upwards. They all quickly exit their now parked cars and wolf out rushing towards the smoke and Stiles.

"Nico watch out!" They made out Stiles's voice before they heard a yelp for help from Stiles as they dashed into a clearing to see him being lifted into the air by some sort of dragon thing.

"Clarisse any time you feel like slaying this darkon would be good!" Stiles called down as he was jerked around.

"Archers try to blind it!" Clarisse ordered.

"Don't blind me though!" Stiles added in.

"Mrs. O'leary!" Percy cried and his pet hellhound bounded out of a nearby shadow before launching herself at the darkon, riptide gripped firmly in his right hand.

"Whoaaaaa!" Stiles shouted as the darkon jerked him around even more and arrows showered down around him.

"STILES!" Scott roared and with that the pack joined in the effort to get Stiles down from the darkon's claws.

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed, he slapped a device on the talon of the darkon and suddenly greek fire started to lick up the arm of the monster, who screeched in pain and released Stiles who fell towards the ground. Before anyone else could react to catch him Derek was in the air and caught Stiles, landing safely on the ground. Stiles scrambled to his feet and looked at the pack.

"Thanks for the save Derek. YO Clarisse!" Stiles shouted at the Ares cabin head. "Stab this in its eye!" he tossed a dagger with a green hilt towards her, she caught it easily. "Trust me on this one." Clarisse nodded and quickly made her way to the now grounded darkon, Mrs. O'leary and some skeleton soldiers forced it head to the ground and Clarisse with a battle cry stabbed the dagger into its eye ball.

"Let it up!" Stiles cried and everyone backed off, letting it take to the skies again. "1 and a 2 and BOOM!" Stiles cheered merrily and with the word 'Boom' the dagger hilt exploded with greek fire, everyone watched as the fire ate away at the darkon's head before the rest of its body turned to dust and blew away.

"That's what i'm talking about!" Connor cheered with his brother.

"Nice stab there Clarisse la Rue Darkon slayer" Stiles grinned at the warrior.

"Thanks for the dagger Stiles Skilinski, canadian and chimera slayer."

"Aww you're making me blush" Stiles laughed before he turned his attention to the pack who had gathered nearby, eyes trained on them.

"What in the name of Hades are you guys doing here?" Stiles asked confused at their presence.

"We uh… Well… We…" Scott stammered and cut himself off as Nico and Percy joined Stiles flanking him on each side. The others were heading back up the hill with the injured, leaving Stiles to deal with his werewolf pack.

"Ah, so this your pack." Nico said sizing up the newcomers.

"So you really do dance with wolves." Percy grinned.

"Really, dance with wolves, not even run with wolves." Stiles huffed causing Nico and Percy to laugh at their friend. "So any reason why you guys are here?" Stiles rested his hand on the hilt of his sword on his hip.

"We don't really understand any of this and we just wanted to talk to you and try to understand more." Allison said speaking up first.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense, but you do know that you could have just called right?" Stiles laughed holding up his custom android phone, his father's symbol on the back instead of an apple.

"Oh." Scott mumbled as Chiron appeared on top of the hill.

"Stiles, Percy, Nico. Who are your guests?" Chiron asked coming down in all his centaur glory.

Chiron this my pack, the wolves I was telling you about." Stiles said sweeping his hand over towards where the Hale pack was standing and Chiron inspected them.

"They came to help?" Chiron asked raising an eyebrow.

"They came to talk to me about being a demigod actually, but I know them pretty well and I'm sure once we explain about my dream and this attack they will be more than willing to help us out…" Stiles said trailing off at the raised eyebrows from the pack when he mentioned his dream. "Demigods have messed up dreams that normally come true, they could be visions if you think about it."

"Alright,I Chiron give the pack permission to enter the camp." Chiron sighed before heading back up the hill.

"Awesome, well come on guys. March!" Stiles shouted back at the pack as he, Percy and Nico follow Chiron up the hill and then down into the camp. The pack still confused as hades followed behind the 3 laughing teens and took a deep breath as they saw the greek architecture of the camp laying below them on the shore of a glittering emerald and sapphire lake.

"Are you guys going to stand there looking like fish out of water? Cuz that's Percy's gig being the son of the god of the sea and all." Stiles called back to his beacon hill friends then let out a yelp(Not high pitched like the girls of aphrodite's cabin or anything) when Percy whacked him upside the head. "Perce, you gotta pull your strength back, not all of us are invincible." Stiles whined and Percy just smiled like an angel.

"Did you just say he is invincible? There is no such thing." Danny spoke up as the pack caught up to where the 3 demigods were standing.

"You got to open your mind up Danny-boy, all you have to do is travel to the underworld, avoid the furies, a 3 headed dog and take a little dip in the river styx and try not to get your skin burned off." Stiles said cheerfully.

"Oh you make it sound SO easy." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh it was easy, well for me since I wasn't the one Hades put in a cell and swam in the river Styx." Stiles grinned.

"Yeah at least I wasn't the court jester for him." Percy shot back and Stiles's cheeks heated up.

"And I got the whole thing on tape." Nico cackled.

"Do any of you know how hard it is to make Hades laugh?No and it is VERY hard, but since I'm awesome I did it." Stiles retorted proudly.

"That was only because a hellhound was chasing you around and you were screaming like travis when he whacked his thumb with a hammer at your cabin's forge." Nico smirked and Percy laugh loudly.

"That had been my plan the whole time." Stiles grumbled.

"Sure it was Stiles." Percy gasped out as Mr. D came over.

"Ah Steven, this is the so called werewolf pack?" Mr. D questioned.

"This is them Mr. D." Stiles said slightly scowling at the name he was given by the god.

"Good, show them around camp, they will be staying in the Artemis cabin until her hunters show up on friday. Artemis already gave it the all clear because she is after all the goddess of wild animals. If they destroy anything here I will hold you responsible Steven." Mr. D said making a diet coke appear in his hand before walking away sipping it sadly, most likely missing his wine.

"Who was that?"

"Why did he call you Steven?"

"That was the god of wine and madness Dionysus, and he never calls anyone by the right name so don't worry about it. Now since I've been deemed your keepers while you stay here I will show you around and answer more questions and PLEASE don't break anything I hate working in the fields…" Stiles said weakly at the end.

"Well looks like you got everything under control here Stiles, I have a sword fighting class to teach. Good luck." Percy patted Stiles's shoulder before jogging over to the arena, waving at some other campers on his way.

"I got to go back to the underworld and help dad with some problems with crowd control again." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Nico, be careful alright? We don't know who or what is after us, it could be either you, me or Perce. Just stay alert alright?" Stiles commanded worried for the boy he looked at like a younger brother as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Nico gripped Stiles's wrist with one pale hand.

"I promise to be alert, I just better not see either you or Percy among the souls in the underworld any time soon." Nico said quietly joking before he stepped into a shadow the big house casted and quickly shadow travelled to the underworld.

"Where did he go?" Jackson asked confused.

"To the underworld, his father is Hades and he lends a hand down there sometimes. How he just disappeared is called Shadow travel, I've done it once on Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet Hellhound and it was trippy as hell, Percy can do the same sort of thing just with water. Alas I have to take normal transportation of pegasi, soooo not cool." Stiles whined slightly at the end.

"Travelling places on a winged horse is normal?" Scott whispered to Allison who shrugged.

"I did offer you a pair of flying shoes Stiles." Brianna called over to him, she was heading to the arena so she was strapping on her armour.

"I-I can't fly in those." Stiles called back, his cheeks burning as she smiled at him.

"I can teach you." She offered.

"Y-yeah sounds good…" Stiles stuttered and she giggled.

"Meet me down by the lake tomorrow at 3." She winked before striding over to the entrance to the arena.

"Oh gods, did that JUST happen! Scott tell me that just happened!" Stiles exclaimed shaking Scott slightly.

"I think that just happened." Scott stated.

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSS, okay life is soooo good!" Stiles cheered spinning around in a circle.

"And who was that Stiles?" Allison teased.

"Brianna, daughter of Hermes. She is perfection in itself and she can pull the best pranks in the world, even her dad got pranked by her." Stiles was grinning ear to ear.

"Sounds like your type of girl." Scott smiled, happy that his friend had a date.

"She is awesome, but anyways I can gush later I'm sure the girls of Aphrodite would loooveee to hear about this." Stiles rolled his eyes, waving at some passing blonde girls who giggled and winked at the new boys in camp. "So lets start that tour now, and ask away." Stiles said. "This is known as the big house, where Chiron who yes is a centaur and Mr. D live and where cabin heads come to make battle plans for wars we had to fight in the past, now its mostly used to discuss border patrol and security when a threat appears." Stiles waved his arm at the house behind him, he then led them to the arena.

"This is the arena where we train and used to hold chariot races until we were attacked by killer pigeons. No joke, I swear. Right now Percy is teaching some new demigods how to use their swords while Annabeth, a daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend is overseeing a sparring class of the older campers, right now its Hermes cabin and Ares cabin." The little group watched in interest of the 2 classes that were taking place.

"Alright any questions anyone wants to get off their chest?" Stiles led them towards the cabins slowly.

"That summer all of Manhattan was almost levelled, were you part of that?" Derek asked coolly.

"I was smack dab in the middle of all that chaos, freaking titans didn't know when to quit." Stiles answered cursing Kronos in his mind in greek.

"Why were you fighting uh titans?" Danny asked.

"Long story short, Kronos the titan of time raised up from the dead and wanted to destroy Olympus and the Olympians thereby taking over the world. While the gods and goddess's were fighting a MASSIVE dragon that Percy accidentally released when he blew up a volcano, we demigods and the hunters of Artemis had to hold down the fort around the empire state building. It was a close call but we defeated Kronos in what is now known as the second titan war." Stiles stopped in the middle of the ring of cabins.

"Wow, you have quite the interesting summers." Allison commented unsure what to say to that.

"Yeah, why do you think I could deal with all the werewolf and hunter drama during the school year? It's very relaxing." Stiles raised an eyebrow and now that the pack thought about it, it actually made sense. "Alright as you can clearly see these are the cabins, when you come to camp you are claimed by your immortal parent and you live in their cabin with your other siblings unless you are one of the big three, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon then you pretty much are alone in your cabin." Stiles went on to name each cabin for them.

"Who are these statues of?" Lydia spoke up for the 1st time since Brianna and Stiles made a date.

"Fallen hero's. Outside my cabin is my older brother Charles Beckendorf, outside the Aphrodite's cabin is Silena Beauregard and outside Hades is Nico's sister Bianca di Angelo. They are automatons, my cabin and Athena's cabin perfected. When they get activation commands they come alive and do whatever the activation command tells them to." Stiles explained in a sad tone of voice as a far away look appeared in his eyes. "I-I knew each on of them personally, we were friends and Charles was my brother…" Stiles turned his back to the others trying to hold back his tears.

"I know how the pain of lost can be Stiles…" Derek said placing a hand on the demigod's shoulder. "I was lost for a long time after my family died, but then even though you guys put me in jail… All of you became part of my pack, my family and I don't feel as sad anymore." Derek finished and Stiles looked at him, mouth open.

"Damn, when did you turn deep on us Der?" Stiles chuckled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I've always been deep, just you do all the talking so I never get to show it." Derek smirked and Stiles laughed, feeling happier than he did before.

"Yeah I do talk a lot, ah ADHD is a wonderful gift." Stiles chuckled. "Well at least I'm not alone in my ADHD and dyslexia, all demigods have them. We have dyslexia because our minds are hardwired for ancient greek and our ADHD are our natural battle reflexes." Stiles informed the pack as they moved to the beach and then to the fire pit and finally ended at zeus's fist, when they reached there Stiles shuddered.

"Bad times here, but it is a very useful for capture the flag, which will be us campers VS the hunters of Artemis on friday. You guys will get to watch it on Hephaestus TV in the big house with Mr. D and Chiron." Stiles cheered happily.

"Is capture the flag any different here?" Scott asked as he took in the views and scents of the forest around him.

"Yeah it is. It happens every friday and when the hunters are not here, the cabins form alliances with each other. It has the same goal as normal capture the flag, but to get the flag you have to battle the other team. No maiming of course, not like that stops anyone though. The 1st game I played Clarisse daughter of Ares stuck me in the ribs with her spear, but I fought back with some greek fire. At the end we were both carried off to the Apollo cabin to be healed with huge smiles on our faces and thus our friendship began." Stiles smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well alright then." Danny said clapping his hands together looking around.

"That is the end of the tour of Camp Half-Blood, I hope you all learned something from this tour." Stiles said in a mock flight attendant voice.

"Oh we learned A LOT, most we didn't even think possible yesterday." Scott exclaimed still wow'ed by everything that had taken place.

"That's good, you have to open your minds to all the possibilities of the world!" Stiles spread his arms as he led them back to camp.

"You sound a lot smarter than you did before." Jackson observed.

"I guess I hang out too much with Annabeth and Malcolm from Athena's cabin." Stiles rubbed the back of his head. "But I have to say I'm glad you guys are here and I can tell you the truth. It was really hard keeping a lid on everything back at Beacon Hills. Also I'm glad you showed up when you did because I got out of my greek class with Athena's cabin, its worse than science." Stiles smiled at the others, Scott laughed.

"It doesn't help that you rub Mr. Harris the wrong way." He teased.

"The dude just loves to pick on me." Stiles acknowledged loudly.

"Yo bro!" Jake called as he passed by with Will from the Apollo cabin.

"What up Jakey, Willith?" Stiles called back.

"Sparring with Apollo cabin in 5!" Jake shouted.

"What did I say about that nickname!" Will exclaimed amused and annoyed.

"Dude, I have one for just about everyone here. I would have thought you were used to it by now." Stiles laughed. "I'll meet you guys there!" They waved and went towards the arena.

"So I have to get to sparring, but you guys are more than welcome to come and watch." Stiles offered to the pack as they entered his cabin and watched as Stiles placed on his armour and sword as they went towards the battle arena.

"Only watch?" Jackson sneered.

"Yeah, you guys may be supernaturals but we are trained demigods. You're not at our level yet, if that battle with the chimera is anything to go by." Stiles snapped back as they entered the arena. "Stay in the stands and try not to piss anyone off more so anyone from the Ares cabin." Stiles gave them a warning before jogging off to stand with the 2 cabins before they all paired off to spar. Stiles went with his brother Jake while Will paired with his brother Lee.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: and end chapter, damn a lot of explaining to the clueless werewolves LOL, hope you enjoyed, again one of my longer ones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demigod Days 5**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks for alerts and fav, sorry this one will be much shorter than my last 2 chapters, not as much is needed to be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Stiles and Jake were casually sparring with each other, at least for them it was casual because they were talking whilst they fought.

"Bro, how about we kick it up a notch? I want to show those wolves what I'm made of." Stiles asked his half brother who nodded thinking for a moment.

"How about Delta S12?" Jake suggested.

"Not 7?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to impress them right?" Stiles nodded. "So 12 it is. Annabeth!" Jake waved the blonde daughter of Athena over.

"What's up guys?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"We are going to do Delta S12, so mind clearing the decks?" Jake asked politely.

"S12? It would be my pleasure, I haven't seen this one in a while." Annabeth laughed before she shouted at the other campers to move back and that Stiles and Jake were doing Delta S12 and right away everyone moved out of the way of the 2, even Percy left his class to witness this.

"I think something is going on down there." Allison brought the pack's attention back to the sparring below them.

"Stiles and his… Brother Jake are going to do something they are calling Delta S12…" Lydia reported as Stiles looked up at them.

"Watch and learn." They heard Stiles's order, Jackson snapped his teeth together angrily. None the less they were all eager to see this 'Delta S12'.

"Alright Bro, lets give them a show.**(A/N: omg that rhymed, win!)**" Jake smirked, drawing his sword as did Stiles.

"Should be fun." Stiles grinned back at his brother, on Annabeth's mark they charged at each other. Their blades clashed, sparks flying off the metal. Jake swiped at Stiles's shins with his sword, Stiles simply jumped in the air, summersaulting over Jake's head landing on the ground dust rising from the impact. Jake ran at his brother again, Stiles swiped at him, swords locking again. Jake gripped his brother's wrist trying to disarm him, but Stiles held on. Pushing Jake's sword down towards the ground, Stiles spun away as Jake rushed at him again. Stiles let him come and when he got close enough the smaller teen flipped across Jake's back, there he then went and grabbed his brother's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground where he held his sword tip to Jake's throat.

"Winner of Delta S12 is Stiles." Annabeth announced, Stiles spun his sword in his hand like Percy did every so often in a battle, he had picked the habit up from the son of the sea. He stuck out his hand to his brother, who took it and was yanked back to his feet.

"Normally that would have taken a lot longer, you really have improved over the year." Jake laughed and Stiles blushed.

"Well I did train." He huffed.

"Stiles, that was amazing!" Scott exclaimed as he, Danny and Allison rushed over to join him. Derek, Jackson and Lydia stayed behind in their seats, Derek's arms crossed in his thinking position.

"Aw, it was nothing…" Stiles blushed rubbing his neck.

"How was that nothing?" Danny demanded.

"It was Delta S12, we do that all the time." Stiles explained, Scott looked like he was going to say something when Derek stepped past him and stopped in front of Stiles.

"Impressive, but I want to test your strength against a wolf." Derek stated and with a nod, Jackson came forward a smirk on his face.

"I don't want to hurt him Derek." Stiles said slowly.

"Like you could hurt me Stilinski." Jackson scoffed and anger bubbled up inside Stiles, he had put up with Jackson and all his asshole of an attitude and it was now time to knock him down a few pegs.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you don't heal." Stiles gritted his teeth, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Jackson, this may not be such a good idea…" Scott started sensing the anger.

"Stuff it McCall, I'm going to destroy you Stilinski." Jackson taunted.

"I've got this handled guys." Stiles told the other campers who nodded unsure and backed up with the other members of the Hale pack as Jackson wolfed out expecting gasps of shock or awe from the campers but got none. In fact he got bored expressions instead as Stiles drew his sword again.

"Begin!" Annabeth called out, still worried for her friend. Being the hot head that Jackson is he rushed at Stiles, claws out swiping towards Stiles's throat. Stiles ducked and using the same move he used on Clarisse, struck the wolf in the shin making him do a face plant as cheers went up from the cabins watching.

"Come on Jackson, I thought you improved your game since you wolfed up." Stiles teased causing Jackson to snarl in response, fangs extended in his mouth as he went for Stiles's thigh. Instead of running away in fear, Stiles ran straight towards Jackson before jumping off the ground, planting one foot on Jackson's face before using it as a springboard, he flipped a few times in the air before landing back on the ground, swinging his sword around, leaving a bleeding gash on Jackson's back. The pack was waiting for it to heal but it only bled and Jackson looked confused and in pain.

"Told you not to come crying to me when you don't heal wolf boy." Stiles said, coldness seeping into his tone of voice. Percy's eyes widened he knew that when Stiles's voice went totally cold he was 100% in battle mode and would kill Jackson.

"Stiles, don't go there!" Percy cried out to his friend, who glanced at him with hardening eyes.

"Why not? This dick did nothing but make my life living hell. He deserved to hurt." Stiles snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Stiles…" Percy mumbled as Stiles turned his back to his friend. "Sorry buddy…" With that Percy focused and shot a stream of ice cold salt water at Stiles, drenching him while pushing him away from Jackson who was kneeling on the ground in pain. After a few seconds Percy stopped the flow of water.

"What the Hades Perce!" Stiles exclaimed coughing up some water.

"You were going to your war stance…" Percy informed him softly helping him up, a look of horror washed over Stiles's features.

"Oh god not again! Jackson, dude I am beyond sorry! I swear I thought it wouldn't happen!" Stiles quickly got up with Percy's help as he rushed over to the now standing Jackson who looked still slightly scared.

"What the hell was that Stiles!" Derek came over, being backed up by his pack.

"I guess all my bad feelings for Jackson from the past were brought back up when I was fighting him…" Stiles explained in a low voice, feeling ashamed he had been so close to losing it.

"What did you mean when you said ' war stance'?" Lydia asked Percy.

"After the war and everything settled down a lot of the campers who played a large role in the war like Stiles, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and myself gained something we named a war stance. It is a form of post tramatic stress, when we are thrown into a situation like ones we had to face in the war we slip back into that stance and if no one is around to help bring us back then the person who made us slip into that stance usually ends up dead." Percy explained, voice trailing off at the end.

"The fight with Jackson brought back a fight I had with a turned demigod on Kronos's side. He was a son of ares and had picked on me since the moment I got to camp, he hated me and we fought in the war and… I killed him." Stiles covered half his face with one of his hands, falling back onto the ground.

"Stiles, remember you didn't kill him. You had him pinned and offered him a chance to redeem himself but he pushed you back and…" Annabeth couldn't finish the thought.

"He killed himself." Stiles finished grimly. "It still feels like I drove the sword into his chest myself…"

"We know buddy, we know…" Jake came over, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Stiles do you want to go to the healing wing with me?" Will asked softly, Stiles didn't meet any eyes but he nodded and let his brother and Will guide him to his feet and out of the arena.

"I'll take care of your pack Stiles!" Percy called to one of his best friends. "He really didn't mean to hurt you Jackson, just the after effects of the war are pretty rough. This has happened to everyone at one point, Will knows enough to get Stiles to the healing wing before he breaks down into a panic attack. Now how about we go down to the beach? Wise girl can you take over my class?" Percy said, Annabeth gave her boyfriend a nod and a kiss before Percy herded the pack out, after letting Willa, Will's twin sister heal Jackson's cut.

"W-Will Stiles be alright?" Scott asked Percy once they reached the beach and sat on the soft, white sand.

"I believe he will, he knows what happened wasn't his fault and he tried his hardest to save the boy, but he was blinded by Kronos. Don't worry about Stiles he is much stronger than he lets on." Percy finished with a cheery voice.

"How did you first meet Stiles?" Allison asked leaning against Scott's shoulder and her boyfriend's attention shifted right away to her, Percy took this all in while he thought back before answering.

"When I was 11, Zeus's lightening bolt was stolen and he of course blamed me, being the son of his brother." Thunder rumbled above them. "What! You know it's true!" Percy shouted at the sky and the thunder rumbled once more, sounding like a whine more than anything causing Percy just to roll his eyes. "My uncle, always the dramatic one. Anyways when I first met Stiles it was my 1st day at camp, Annabeth was showing me around. A boy my age was running after a brown haired girl, he was covered in slime, but he stopped when he saw Annabeth and I. He introduced himself as the awesomely amazing Stiles Stilinski and if I ever wanted to hang out or train just give him a shout, then rushed after the girl again. Then I was on his team for capture the flag and he stuck by me when I was battling against the Ares cabin. He was nice, funny, strong and totally loyal. He joined Annabeth, Grover and I on our quest to get back Zeus's bolt and we have been best friends ever since, going on every quest together." Percy retold the story, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Wow…" Allison breathed simply.

"So spill, how is Stiles part of your pack? Oh and if you hurt him then just know all of the camp and some of the gods will find you and well I'll let your minds wander about how we will hurt you." Percy threatened in a dark tone of voice, staring each of the pack members down, no one but Derek brave enough to meet his gaze.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the slightly depressing tone, it was just needed for this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Demigod Days 6**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks for alerts and fav and a special thanks to Rosejoanna for reviewing, yeah I also love the Stiles Percy friendship, its so much fun to write! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

"Well I was bitten by a now dead Alpha and I went to Stiles for help. He took it well and now I know why he didn't seem phased by it all. He had done everything he could to help me control it so I could live my life and be with Allison." Scott started to explain, at the mention of her name, the werewolf-hunters liaison snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "He stuck by us as we all changed into wolves as we dealt with the crazed Alpha and the hunters." Scott finished quickly before nuzzling Allison.

"Sounds like Stiles, stubborn and loyal to the end. That is his fatal flaw after all." Percy said more to himself, but the wolves heard because of their hearing.

"What's a fatal flaw?" Danny asked.

"Right, wolf hearing. That's annoying. Alright a fatal flaw is what every demigod has that could one day may be the end of their lives." Percy explained.

"So that's why he traded himself for Lydia…" Jackson grumbled and every head snapped towards him. "Oops." He bit his lower lip, Stiles told him not to tell the pack.

"He did what?" Lydia asked dangerously.

"Back when Peter attacked you Lydia. To save your life he agreed to help Peter find Derek and Scott." Jackson said slowly, thinking back to the conversation they had on the way to help stop the Alpha.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Lydia hissed, fangs bared.

"He made me swear not to…" Jackson said in his defence.

"Don't attack him, he was just doing what I asked him to and i'm very surprised he hadn't slipped up before now." Stiles's voice rang out as he walked over, plopping down in the sand beside Percy without any hesitation.

"Sorry Stiles." Jackson whispered.

"Don't sweat it Jackson, besides you had every right to spill everything I told you after the way I attacked you… Are you alright now?" Stiles asked worried.

"Yeah no hard feelings, I just don't understand why I didn't heal." Jackson said fist bumping with Stiles.

"The weapons here are made out of celestial bronze, they can hurt anything supernatural but pass right through mortals like Allison." Stiles explained, leaning back on his hands staring out at the lake in front of him half expecting Tyson to ride up on Rainbow or Hermes to appear to send them off on some wild goose chase with some magical items. None of the above happened which Stiles was half glad and half disappointed about.

"What else did my _uncle_ do you to Stiles?" Derek asked spitting out Peter's family title.

"Bent my car keys, made me trace Scott's phone to pinpoint your location Derek and… He offered me the bite." Stiles said not meeting any of their eyes.

"He did what?" Derek's eyes widened as a growl started in his chest.

"And you turned it down?" Jackson asked shocked.

"No I said yes." Stiles rolled his eyes towards the sky. "Of course I turned it down you nitwit."

"But why?" Danny asked also confused.

"I didn't want to be like him or any other monsters that have tried to kill me, no offence. Also since I'm a demigod it wouldn't have turned me. It would have killed me on the spot, thankfully Annabeth made me study with her so I know that." Stiles explained and Percy smiled at his girlfriend's name. The pack just stayed silent as they mulled over this new information. Scott's mind was going into overdrive as he couldn't help but imagine the scene if Stiles was bitten.

_Peter's teeth sinking into Stiles's soft skin._

_Stiles piercing scream as he thrashed on the ground._

_Stiles going incredibly still and cold._

_Stiles's brown doe eyes staring lifelessly at the sky._

_Sirens._

_Flashes of red and blue._

_A white sheet draped over his head._

_The Sheriff breaking down over the sight of his son's body._

"Scott, come back buddy." Stiles's voice tore him out of his horrible nightmare. "I'm fine he didn't kill me and if he tried I would have fought back." Stiles reassured his wolfy friend.

"PERCY! STILES!" A loud, panicked voice rang out, both said boys were on their feet quickly, swords drawn at their sides already to fight.

"Nico?" Stiles and Percy called out in unison to the shape of the 13 year old son of Hades as he sprinted towards them slightly limping.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Percy asked as the smaller boy flung himself into the arms of his older cousin. They could now get a good look at him, he had bleeding gashes along his arms and collarbone, a huge bruise was forming on his left cheek while on his right cheek a thin, long cut was under his eye bleeding down his cheek slowly. His hair was matted down with blood and sweat and his almost black eyes were bloodshot.

"I was attacked when I came out of the underworld, near the Long Island river. They are going to be here soon!" Nico rushed as a loud rumbling shook the ground. "Correction they are here, just outside the barrier." Nico ran a hand down his face wincing as he touched the bruise.

"Who did this to you?" Stiles asked outraged.

"They are working for… Atlas…" Nico admitted slowly, both Stiles and Percy's eyes flashed dangerously.

"So that's who was planing the attack on us. Perce he wants to either kill one of us or worse yet capture us and make us hold up his burden again!" Stiles put the pieces together quickly. "Freaking HATE that titan, not as much as Kronos but he is up there!"

"Nico, are you holding up alright?" Percy asked worried. Nico drew his sword looking determined and battle ready.

"No one ambushes me and gets away with it." Nico growled.

"Stay close to us just in case." Percy ordered and quickly took off towards the battle that was now underway with Nico hot on his heels.

"You can help, just try not to get killed." Stiles said pointedly to the pack before following after Percy, the Hale Pack rushing after him. Stiles bounded down the hill to see the minions of Atlas in other words. Colchis Bulls were attacking the camp again, Stiles rolled his eyes muttering to himself as he charged down the hill, grabbing Nico around the waist rolling out of the way of one of the bulls that was spewing fire at the younger demigod.

"Thanks." Nico breathed as they both got to their feet.

"No problem, now do you think we can use what we've been working on?" Stiles asked looking at the black eyed teen.

"You want to use that now?" Nico asked eyebrows raised as they ducked behind a tree as fire was blown against the front of said tree.

"We don't really have a choice." Stiles pointed out.

"Alright, fine, lets do it." Nico rolled his eyes sadly seeing that Stiles did indeed have a point. They quickly ran away from the burnt tree as one of the 5 bulls turned towards them again. Stiles had to start it off but before he could a loud piercing yell stopped him, he whipped around to see a large Automation of Atlas standing there, Nico's wrist gripped tightly in its hand, the bull turned to help the attack on the camp.

"NICO!"

"STILES!"

"Let him go!" Stiles threatened in a low dangerous voice as he stared down the Automation.

"Come with me and I will spare the child." The now clearly upgraded version of the Automation spoke.

'Thanks dad.' Stiles thought bitterly. To prove that the Automation was in fact serious he tightened his grip and with a sickening crack Nico screamed in pain as his wrist was forcefully broken.

"NICO! Stop it!" Stiles cried but the Automation kept the pressure on causing tears to drip down Nico's hurt cheeks. "FINE! I'll come with you! Just stop hurting him!" Stiles cried, feeling his eyes stinging. The Automation tossed Nico into a tree trunk, he fell to the forest ground in a heap.

"S-stiles… N-no." He whimpered as he tried to sit up as the Automation stalked towards the son of Hephaestus, who held his ground as it reached down picking him up by his throat before slamming him against another tree trunk bruising his back and sides. A sharp branch tore against his arms, warm blood trickled down from the cuts. Stiles tried to cry out, but couldn't which was one of the worse things for the demigod. The Automation started to walk off slowly because the metal was very heavy.

"Someone help!" Nico tried not to sob and send some skeleton soldiers to help, but he had no power left and the bones just fell to the ground useless, just like Nico felt as dark spots started to form in his vision as he cradled his hurt wrist to his chest, Stiles needed help, but Nico didn't think anyone would come.

'Dad…Stiles…Percy…' Nico thought sadly as he slumped to the side he saw a flash of bright light before he was overcome by darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demigod Days 7**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

Suddenly very bright lights covered the battlefield, once they cleared very pissed of Gods and Goddess stood their in their mortal forms. They took one look around the field to see their children fighting giant metal, fire breathing bulls and they leapt into action, yes even Aphrodite since one of the bulls was burning one of her daughter's hair and she wouldn't stand for that. Hades scanned for his son and his heart(yes he had one) almost stopped when he spotted him laying out cold in a heap at the base of a tree, battered and bloody. Hephaestus saw some of his sons and daughters helping against the bulls but he couldn't see Stiles, he saw Hades bolt towards a tree.

Hades gently touched his son's cheek before turning a murderous glare on a nearby bull and attacked it with his sword and some skeleton soldiers. Since he turned that way he saw an Automation of the titan Atlas carrying away the limp form of his favourite son Stiles, he flew into a rage. Pulling out his trusty hammer he flew at the Automation he reared back his arm before he started to pound his hammer on the Automation, leaving dinner plate sized dents all over it. Hephaestus pried back the fingers that held his son's throat, catching Stiles in his left arm. Using one very hard whack from his hammer the Automation was sent sailing through the air where Hades summonsed hellhound leapt up and tore it into metal strips. Very quickly the other bulls became scrap metal under the godly parent's wraths.

Silence settled over the field as the gods and goddess calmed down from the battle before rushing to their children to make sure they were not harmed. Percy squirmed under his father's gentle prodding as he tried to find Nico and Stiles. He finally spotted them and almost fainted on the spot. Hephaestus had just laid the unconscious Stiles down next to the unconscious Nico, both covered in fresh bruises and blood.

"NICO! STILES!" Percy cried, rushing away from his father to sit by his best friend's heads. "Oh gods…" Closer up they looked worse as their fathers carefully and gently inspected them.

"Stiles!" Scott noticed his friend unconscious on the ground as the pack came down to help move the injured. They had been caught by Malcolm, son of Athena and ran around the camp prepping things for after the battle was over. The wolves wanted to fight but after the little battle between Stiles and Jackson, they knew deep down that they couldn't help fight whatever monster had attacked.

"What happened?" Lydia asked horrified by the injuries on the 2 teens.

"Status report please M'Lords." Will asked as he too joined the little circle.

"Nico has cuts along his arms, the back of his head and collarbone. Bruises on his cheek, back and maybe a few bruised ribs and a… Broken wrist in 3 places." Hades reported laying a tender hand on his son's forehead.

"What about Stiles?" Will asked.

"Just looks like cuts and bruises on his arms and back, deep finger marks on his throat from where that Automation was strangling him and he might have a concussion." Hephaestus told Will who nodded taking note of all of their injuries.

"Percy are you alright?" Will asked and Percy nodded silently.

"Can we do anything to help?" Allison asked softly, Will shot her a small smile.

"You can help the less injured campers get back to their cabins, Stiles and Nico are the most injured ones here so they will need to be brought to the healing wing." Will stated.

"I will help you son." Apollo said placing a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Will smiled before instructing Hades and Hephaestus how to carry their sons in a way that wouldn't make their injuries worse and they all walked back to the camp with the rest of the gods, goddess's, werewolves and campers.

Hours after the attack Will and Apollo left the healing wing to waiting friends and godly parents to inform them on who was going to be fine and what not.

"They both will be fine." Will said shortly swaying slightly, he had worked as hard as he could so both Stiles and Nico were healed and just asleep now.

"Whoa, Will." Apollo said worried catching his now falling son, who had fallen asleep while standing. "He worked himself sick, they both are healed and asleep, they should wake up soon." Apollo said to the others in front of him before picking up his son in his arms and heading off to the Apollo cabin to let his son rest and bond with his other children. Hades and Hephaestus were the 1st ones in, Percy led the Hale pack into the quiet healing wing before telling them to hang back and let Hades and Hephaestus see them first.

Hades took in the pale, skinny form of his sleeping son. His jet black hair contrasting heavily against the stark white sheets of the bed he was tucked into. Hades ran his hand through Nico's hair, it felt like silk. Guilty bubbled up in the god of the underworld at how skinny his boy looked, he never came to live down in the underworld when he wasn't at camp, Nico just wandered place to place but Hades never lost sight of him and if he ran into trouble he couldn't handle Hades would send some help his way without making it look like he was helping thereby adverting the 'no direct contact with your offspring' rule his idiotic brother Zeus had made. Hades knew it would take a lifetime to make everything up to his son but he was willing to try his best.

"Dad?" Nico croaked confused as his almost black eyes opened. "You came…"

"Hello Son." Hades said fondly running his hand through his son's silky hair once again and Nico seemed to lean into his father's touch. Hades decided to take that as a good sign. "I'm so sorry for not being able to help you sooner." Panic flashed across Nico's face as his memories of the battle came back to him.

"Oh gods Stiles!" Nico tried to bolt out of bed but Hades held him down.

"He's fine son, look! He's fine!" Hades nodded to his left and indeed there was Stiles still asleep under his father's watchful eye as the god tinkered with something on Stiles's watch/shield.

"Oh thank gods." Nico sighed as he fell back against his pillow, throwing his forearm across his eyes.

"Are you alright son? You had numerous different wounds…" Hades said slowly trying to ease his way into questioning his son about what happened before the gods had shown up.

"Oh that's right I was freaking ambushed! When I get my hands on Atlas, heads are going to roll." Nico growled.

"Atlas, the titan Atlas?" Hades asked surprised before anger at Atlas overtook him, that titan sent minions to harm his son! Thats when Percy decided to enter the scene.

"Hello Uncle Hades. Glad to see your back to normal Neeks." Percy ruffled Nico's hair, who swatted his hand away and fixed his black hair.

"Didn't I tell you, Stiles and Thalia not to call me 'Neeks' about a million times?" Nico pouted.

"Or more, but when do we ever listen?" Percy teased.

"That is true and that is how you and Stiles managed to piss off Atlas." Nico grumbled.

"Not my fault he was stupid enough to take back his 'burden' of holding up the sky again." Percy grinned cheekily.

"Remember it was my wit that made him mad enough to take the sky back from us." Stiles chimed in as he opened his eyes, a surprised look on his face when he saw his dad who helped him sit up straight.

"That is true, we make an amazing duo." Percy laughed as Scott, Allison and Danny rushed over to the empty side of Stiles's bed as Derek, Lydia and Jackson silently followed.

"Hey guys, didn't see you fighting any bulls, what were you up to?" Stiles asked like he hadn't almost been kidnapped or in a huge battle.

"Malcolm had us prepping the camp for the after math of your battle." Danny answered. "Are you really alright dude?"

"Yeah, I'm good Danny-boy." Stiles said cheerfully and Nico snorted causing eyes to turn to him.

"An Automation of Atlas almost took you off to hold up the sky AGAIN and you're totally fine?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, fineeeee. I was freaking out when I saw that stupid-No offence Dad- Automation break your wrist so of course I traded myself for you. I would have gotten away before it took me to Atlas, did you see how slow that thing moved?" Stiles said tossing an empty plastic water cup at Nico's head who just laughed and deflected it.

"Thanks for saving me Stiles." Nico said in a almost whispered tone.

"Anytime Neeks." Stiles smiled softly at the boy.

"Okay, Stiles can we please have some answers? Who the heck is this Atlas guy you keep talking about." Scott asked almost pleading because he was even more confused than usual.

"Atlas is a titan who was given the burden to hold up the sky. Yes the actual sky, you know that bright blue thing above us with white clouds?" Stiles smirked feeling well enough to bring his amusing wit back to his conversations. It clearly worked because Derek rolled his eyes and his facial expression told him to get on with it. "Don't be such a sour wolf Derek. Anyways we went a quest to save Annabeth, who was tricked into holding up the sky for Atlas, then Artemis took the burden. The quest was to save Annabeth and Artemis, to save Artemis both Percy and I shared the burden of holding up the sky, thats why we have the same grey streak in our hair." Both Percy and Stiles pointed out the lone grey streak of hair on their heads. "With our combined wit that seems to piss off a lot of Titians, monsters and some gods we tricked Atlas into holding up the sky again, now he wants either Percy or myself to be killed or brought back to hold up the sky again." Stiles finished explaining before taking a slip of nectar that his father gave him.

"Wow you summed that up nicely Stiles." Percy grinned.

"I did learn from the best kelp head around." Stiles teased.

"Still with the kelp head metallica? Or is it dances with wolves now?" Percy teased back and Stiles was about to flip him off but stopped before his father was sitting right next to him, still tinkering with his watch/shield, but looked up at the dances with wolves comment.

"Son, you know you can't dance and you certainly shouldn't be dancing with wolves." Hephaestus said and Stiles blushed remembering the incident.

"Well they only say that because uh…" Stiles tried to think of a reasonable excuse but came up empty.

"Lord Hephaestus… Sir?" Scott spoke up, voice wavering as the god of fire looked at him. "I'm Scott, this is Allison, Lydia, Danny, Derek and Jackson. We are friends of Stiles from his hometown, all of us minus Allison are…" Scott trailed off.

"Werewolves." Derek said simply.

"Werewolves. Son you hang out with werewolves?" Hephaestus raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Yeah, i'm the brains behind them. Without me they would be dead in the water." Stiles laughed nervously.

"Well then… I guess you really do dance with wolves." Hephaestus smiled and the whole room seemed to let out a breath of relief.

"Here." Stiles dad mumbled, his cheeks turning red as his bread caught fire in a few more places as he handed his son back his watch. Stiles raised an eyebrow as he pushed a button and his shield popped out startling Allison who clung to Scott's arm before reverting it back to its watch form.

"Hit the second button, but aim it out the window." Hephaestus mumbled. Stiles aimed his arm towards the open window before hitting the second new button. The watch turned into a mini gun looking item that was attached to his wrist, he hit the red button and fire leapt from the front out the window. He hit the red button again causing it to stop and revert back to the watch form. Stiles threw his arms around his blushing father's neck.

"Thanks dad, this is great!" Stiles whispered happily to his dad, who hugged him back.

"My pleasure son, it will even melt the metal Automations are made out of." The god added in and Stiles's grin only got bigger.

"So Neeks what do you say to getting out of here because I'm pretty sure dinner will be soon." Stiles said swinging his legs over the side of his bed as Nico did the same. Both already in fresh clothes Will had dressed them in after, bandages visible under their shirts.

"Yeah lets go eat, I'm starved." Nico agreed and the group left the healing wing and headed to the open aired pavilion where the campers, gods and goddess's were gathered.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: aw some Nico and hades bonding, I love writing that! I feel bad that the PJO aspect of the story has taken over, I'll try to add more pack moments in promise! R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Demigod Days 8**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Fallenqueen2: Thank you to Gamerkid137 for thinking that this is awesome, I try my best and I'm just having WAY too much fun with this crossover LOL**

**Warning: Allison is not who she says she is and again this so SO AU it hurts ALSO this story is rated T for a reason, you have been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Seemingly to forget the fact that they were seriously injured a few minutes ago Stiles and Nico were punching and prodding each other like little kids, amusing both their fathers greatly which might have been the point. They made it to the dinning pavilion before dinner was even out.

"Stiles!" Brianna cried, shooting up from her spot near her father rushing over to him engulfing him in a huge hug. Stiles hugged his back her face beat red and heartbeat rising. She pulled back placing both her hands on either side of his face. "Are you alright? When I saw Lord Hephaestus carrying your into the healing wing I nearly had a heart attack."

"Yeah I'm alright Bri. Sorry for worrying you." Stiles whispered to her and she got this dreamy smile on her lips.

"Don't make a habit of it. I'm not sure my heart could take it." She admitted before quickly pecking him on the cheek before rushing back to her table, face a flaming red. Stiles blinked rapidly, placing a hand against his cheek as he slid into his seat at his cabin table. His father just winked at him as he talked about some new invention he was working on with Jake and Nyssa. Nico and Percy just rolled their eyes at the each other before taking their seats at their cabin tables beside their respected father's. Malcolm helpfully showed the Beacon Hill werewolves were they could sit, they seemed to have added a new table just for the new supernaturals in camp. Chiron banged his hoofs against the wooden platform where he was sitting with Mr. D and his children.

"Welcome Gods and Goddesses to Camp Half-blood's now annual family get together." Cheers erupted from every camper there, Ares was howling along with his children and Apollo was singing high pitched from his table. Chiron waited until the cheers died down before speaking again. "Excellent job on defending the camp against those bulls, we have confirmation that this attack and the attack of the Darkon were all put together by the Titan Atlas." Chiron informed the camp gravely, after everything they had all been through they deserved to know the truth about who was behind the attacks. When he mentioned the name Percy, Annabeth and Stiles all absently touched the grey streak in their hair.

"Sir, I thought that Lady Artemis, Percy, Annabeth, Stiles and the hunters defeated him dooming him to hold up the sky forever…Again?" A son of Hypnos, the god of sleep asked yawning at the end. Chiron nodded at Stiles who stood up, clearing his throat gaining everyone's attention, the pack looked over interested in how Stiles was going to explain.

"Well it appears Atlas has somehow gained powers over some lesser monsters and has sent them to try to well according to my dream and the fact that I was almost kidnapped in that last battle either capture or kill either Percy or myself." Stiles explained in a loud, clear, regal tone of voice. Chiron nodded gravely, affirming Stiles's grim statement. Not like anyone in the camp doubted him after all he had done in the past, even the newer demigods knew of Percy and Stiles.

"You just had to piss him off didn't you?" Clarisse rolled her eyes, both Percy and Stiles smiled innocently.

"It's what we do." They sang in unison and Clarisse looked spooked.

"Well with that grim news out of the way, let us feast!" Chiron waved his walking stick in the air as wood nymphs appeared carrying food for the campers, werewolves, gods and goddesses and the 2 mortals that were Allison and Rachel Dare who was sitting with Apollo and his children, they were trying to teach him how to actually make haiku's but it wasn't going too well. Stiles waited until the hearth was somewhat empty before offering up part of his dinner to the gods/goddesses. He sent a thank you to his father of course, Apollo and Hades. All 3 sat straighter and turned to see who sent thanks and smiled slightly when they saw Stiles walking away from the fire.

Derek took in all the different things that were going on at the camp dinner, mostly his eyes went between Stiles, Percy and Nico since they were the ones that interested him the most.

Nico was talking to his dad about some new form of punishment. A Latin test that never ends. Derek had to agree that sounded like hell or as he is now informed Hades, even Hades himself agreed that that was a great idea and would tell Thanatos when he got back to the underworld. Nico looked extremely proud and happy when his dad ruffled his hair.

Percy was telling his father a story about some unplanned un adventure he took with his mother. The adventure involved a great white shark and a huge tidal wave, his mother had not been pleased. Poseidon was almost falling over with laughter, it didn't help that Percy was re-creating what had happened using the water from his gold goblet also looking happier than he had ever been.

Derek turned his attention to Stiles who was entertaining his cabin of siblings and his father with a story of how he pissed off a dracaenae after a lacrosse game. Derek stared down at his empty plate after seeing the HUGE smile across Stiles's face. He was happy here at Camp Half-blood, happier than Derek had ever seen him before.

"This place is so weird." Jackson grumbled in a low tone. "A place to train and breed heroes, I mean come on, what the hell?"

"Like it or not Jackson, but this has been… Is still Stiles's actual life and we should learn to accept it." Danny scolded his best friend with perfect hair.

"I still can't believe he didn't tell us about any of this, I mean how could I not notice?" Scott groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"None of us noticed Scott." Allison said soothingly, rubbing his back.

"But you guys only noticed him this year, I've known him since we were little… Or at least I thought I knew him…" Scott looked mournfully at Stiles who was taking a bow to his clapping and laughing table.

"You can't blame yourself for him not telling you about this." Allison said kindly before her eyes turned cold as she looked at Stiles. **(A/N: I'm about to make Allison, Scott and Lydia assholes, but there is a reason for that ^^')** "If you need to blame anyone, blame him for not telling you. For not trusting you his best friend enough to tell you the biggest secret he had in his life after all you've done for him." Danny looked up at the sudden change in Allison's attitude towards Stiles.

"I'm not his best friend apparently. That Percy and Nico seem to have taken that from me." Scott said with disgust. Derek looked at his beta in shock at the suddenness of his coldness towards Stiles and his friends.

"What is wrong with you two?" Danny hissed, clearly picking up on this as well.

"They are finally seeing the truth that Stiles was hiding from us." Lydia snapped in the same cold tone Allison had used. "I saw it the moment he attacked that monster like he was some _hero._" She spat out the word as she glared at all the demigods in the camp. Derek and Danny exchanged worried looks, they had never seen those 3 act like this.

"Have you guys forgotten all the times Stiles stood by us and helped us through tough times?" Derek growled, feeling his protective alpha come out slowly. Stiles was pack, therefore family and families don't say things like this.

"It was all a lie I bet." Scott mumbled and Derek shook his head in wonder.

"What the hell has gotten into you McCall?" Jackson hissed, even Jackson who was always a dick to Stiles in the past was now sticking up for the boy.

"Finally seeing the truth." Scott answered standing up before stalking over to Stiles, grabbing him by his orange camp half blood t-shirt and started to drag him over to the forest that the camp was bordered on.

"Wha! Whoa! Scott, what the freak man?" Stiles protested as Allison and Lydia followed the werewolf and struggling half-blood.

"This can't be good." Danny stated, with a quick nod from Derek. The last 3 werewolves ran after the other members of their pack, leaving confused campers and their godly parents behind.

Scott dragged Stiles along until they reached Zeus's fist where he threw the demigod against one of the large boulders, Lydia and Allison flanking him on each side. Danny, Jackson and Derek stayed in the shadows wanting to see how this played out but were ready to intervene when it got too dramatic.

"What is going on guys?" Stiles tried to sound light as he adjusted his shirt.

"Give us one good reason not to rip you to pieces right now." Lydia growled, fangs already bared as her eyes turned lilac.

"I'm good old loveable Stiles?" Stiles tried, very confused about what was going on.

"Hm, not good enough." Lydia tilted her head to the side before taking a step towards Stiles, who took one backwards hitting his newly healed back against the rough surface of the boulder. "Oh your not so tough and brave now are you little _hero_?"

"Okay enough games guys, what is going on?" Stiles asked freaking out slightly.

"I wouldn't know Stilinski since you don't bother to tell your 'best friend' anything anymore." Scott growled, his eyes going gold.

"Scott? We've known each other since we were little." Stiles said confused, a little hurt by the harsh use of his last name.

"That doesn't seem to matter anymore since you betrayed him and us." Allison sneered.

"Okay i'm seriously confused now." Stiles said puzzled as hell.

"I told you everything, I trusted you with everything and you couldn't tell me about your **real** life?" Scott asked outraged, nails turning into claws.

"I didn't tell you because you had your own crazy werewolf and hunter problem, I didn't tell you because the less you knew the safer you were from the monsters that want to kill me!" Stiles almost shouted. "Besides you have your head so far up Allison's ass that you didn't even notice when I went out to train." He added in half heartedly. Scott seemed to snap out of something because he was shaking his head confused while Lydia was blinking rapidly. Allison grimaced as she touched her necklace but hissed pulling her fingers back from the metal.

"Stiles? What's going on? Why are we out here?" Scott asked placing a hand against his head.

"Scott? Okay now I'm REALLY confused." Stiles exclaimed throwing up his hands before going over to his now also confused friend before Allison rushed forward and held up her hand, a beam of energy coming forth and hitting him in the chest causing him to scream out as a strong electric current ran through his body as it seized and convulsed.

"STILES!" Scott cried trying to rush to his fallen friend but he couldn't move. "Why can't I move?" He snarled annoyed as Allison squatted down beside Stiles and tilted her head to look at him with an evil smile on her lips.

"Allison?" Lydia asked. This point Derek, Danny and Jackson also found they were frozen by some un known force.

"What are you?" Stiles managed to get out as his body spazzed.

"I'm just a little sorcerer working for Lord Atlas." 'Allison' said running her hand down Stiles's cheek, he glared at her with hatred. "I've been ordered to bring you or Percy Jackson back to him to hold up the sky and kill the spare. I've decided to get close to you by taking Allison's place in your little pack." The 'Allison' wannabe explained, hand still on Stiles's cheek.

"What did you do to her?" Scott cried outraged.

"She's safely in a coma in her basement un seen by her family." The sorcerer answered in an uncaring tone as she turned back to Stiles. "I've also decided that before I bring you to Lord Atlas I'm going to have some fun with you, torture, rape whatever I can think of." She grinned sadisticly and Stiles shuddered again under her touch.

"Why did you come after me?" Stiles asked as his body shook.

"Simple, Percy Jackson is invincible. If we took you and made you hold up the sky, of course he would come to save you and take your place like you both took Artemis's place. Then we would kill you slowly in front of him and leave him to hold up the sky in self depression." 'Allison' explained Atlas's master plan to the injured Stiles, while letting her hands roam over his body, Stiles closed his eyes praying that someone would make her stop. She let out a loud cry like an injured animal and her hands disappeared, Stiles snapped open his eyes to see a glowing silver arrow sticking out of her side. Stiles weakly pushed himself up onto his elbows to see a group of 12-16 year old girls all in silver hunter clothes. The one who still held their bow up was Thalia in her lieutenant circlet.

"Thalia?" Stiles asked shocked, but extremely glad to see the dark haired daughter of Zeus.

"Stiles, hang on okay?" Thalia ordered, Stiles nodded and watched as Thalia marched over to 'Allison' and yanked her to her feet by her throat. "You think you can hurt, capture and touch one of my best friends like that and get away with it? Oh you have another thing coming bitch." Thalia snarled. "My lady, permission to kill the sorcerer?"

"Granted, get rid of her. Maiden or not she does not deserve to live." Artemis spoke up from her form of a 13 year old girl. Thalia grinned before throwing her against another boulder of Zeus's fist, Thalia held up her hand and thunder clouds formed overhead, gale force winds whipped her hair around her determined face. Thalia lowering her hand notched an arrow in her bow and let it fly and lightening stuck the silver arrow, making it supercharged. It cut the sorcerer clean in half, screeching loudly as she turned to dust and blew away in the now calming wind. The Hale pack stumbled forward the force that was stopping them from moving had been lifted and they stood in their places trying to take in everything that had just happened.

"Well done Thalia." Artemis commended her lieutenant.

"Thank you my lady." Thalia quickly bowed before rushing over to help up Stiles, who's legs felt like jello, actually correction his whole body felt like Jello. "How are you feeling Metallica?"

"Like a giant cup of jello Thals, nice aim by the way." Stiles tried to sound upbeat and Thalia snorted rolling her eyes.

"Let's get you to the camp's healing wing." Thalia said worried.

"Noooo, I'm not going back there AGAIN today." Stiles whined.

"Again?" Thalia asked sharply, what exactly had went on before she and the hunters arrived?

"Yeah, almost slipped into a war stance, almost kidnapped during a battle with giant bronze bulls and an Automation of Atlas. I do NOT want to make a third trip besides if I do I think Will and my father would kill me." Stiles added in laughing slightly.

"Oh gods, you never are NOT in trouble are you Metallica?" Thalia teased.

"Nope, its one of the gifts I share with Percy." He stated proudly.

"I worry for your sanity." Thalia fake grimaced.

"You and me both pine cone face." Stiles sighed as he managed to get control of his body back. "Alright campfire should be starting now… I guess time to admit I was almost kidnapped again. Oh the joy never stops." Stiles grumbled and all the hunters either chuckled our like Thalia full out laughed at Stiles's expense. "OH!" Stiles caught sight of the werewolves trying to piece everything together and Scott had a disgusted look on his face. "Lady Artemis, Hunters of Artemis I would like to introduce you to the Hale Pack. They are werewolves, but I have been friends with them since the start and they honestly just want to help us out…"

"I understand and I will accept them." Artemis said understanding what Stiles was getting at, her hunters nodded slowly seconds after their goddess acknowledged the wolves.

"Thank you my Lady, now I'm sure Lord Apollo will be oh so glad to see you so we should get back to camp and… Thank you for saving me." Stiles finished with a respectful bow.

"You are welcome Stiles." Artemis rolled her eyes at the thought of her hyperactive brother before nodding at one of the 2 men she didn't hate terribly before the whole group walked back to the camp, the Hunters and the goddess herself were questioning the Hale pack about being werewolves.

'Maybe everything will work out.' Stiles thought to himself as he spotted the light of the campfire drawing closer.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: yeah I have no clue where this came out of, but there you have it! Some plot twists just happened! Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Demigod Days 9**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Fallenqueen2: This one goes out to Rosejoanna for reviewing! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I'm not looking forward to this Thals." Stiles grumbled as they were about to enter the campfire area.

"Put a spin on it like normal. Just make sure you include me saving your butt epicly." Thalia reassured him before slightly pushing him into the clearing first.

"Thanks Pine cone face." He grumbled as some closer demigods turned to see Stiles standing there, covered in dirt and his clothes singed from the energy beam.

"Stiles, what happened this time?" His half sister Nyssa asked gaining the attention of most of the campers and their godly parents.

"Wellll I found out Atlas's plan while almost being kidnapped again… Oh and the Hunters came and saved my butt." Stiles rubbed his neck as his father rushed over to him, checking out his singed clothes making the teen blush, Hephaestus was getting better at interacting with humans.

"Oh Stiles, you really need to work on that." Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"It most likely is going to happen a lot more." Stiles grumbled before making his way over to Chiron. The Hale Pack minus one sat down and tried to console the very saddened Scott who was now questioning everything all over again.

"Stiles, please tell us what Atlas's plan is." Chiron leaned on his stick, looking very worried, every eye was on Stiles to hear what the demigod had to say.

"The basics of the plan all revolves around the fact that Percy took a dip in the River Styx, they figured he wouldn't hold up the sky again on his own free will. So they planned to kidnap me, make me hold up the sky until Percy would come to my rescue and take the sky off my shoulders. This is the disturbing part; they would kill me slowly in front of Perce and leave him to hold up the sky forever blaming himself for my death." Stiles explained, a disgusted look on his face.

"He wouldn't dare!" Poseidon and Hephaestus snarled, hands clenching at their sides as they looked down worried at their favourite sons. Stiles still had a disgusted look like he was remembering something else as a shudder racked his body. Percy's face was full of anger, but with a hint of sadness because he knew that would be exactly would he would have done, having that fatal flaw and all.

"It sounds that he won't stop until both Percy and I pay for what we did to him, which is ironic since we weren't the ones who sentenced him to hold up the sky forever." Stiles added in getting annoyed.

"We will have to have a meeting about this." Zeus commented to Hera, who nodded slightly glaring at Annabeth, who glared back over her mother's shoulder.

"OH right! I have one more thing to say… Give a big camp half-blood welcome to Lady Artemis and her Hunters!" Stiles swept his hands towards the forest where indeed the hunters and Artemis emerged from.

"Sis!" Apollo grinned, running over and hugging his sister, who whacked him a few times prying his grip off her.

"Thalia!" Nico, Percy and Zeus grinned as the dark haired girl gave a jaunty wave, with a nod from Artemis all her hunters minus Thalia slid into the Artemis table while Thalia gave her cousins hugs and bowed slightly to her father, who just swept her into a hug before placing her down in a chair at his side. Stiles knew he should rejoined his family, but the pack was his family as well and they had to be hurting after learning that the Allison they knew wasn't the right one, his father and siblings would understand. Stiles without a second thought slid into the empty seat beside Scott and dropped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry Scotty, if it wasn't for me being a demigod then that bitch wouldn't have taken Allison's place." Stiles bowed his head feeling guilty as hell.

"It's not your fault for having different blood in you Stiles." Derek said concerned for his pack mates.

"I just wonder when the sorcerer took over Allison… Does Allison even know me, us?" Scott worried weakly.

"I noticed a small change in Allison about a week ago, I didn't think anything of it and now i'm sorry I didn't mention it. So I'm guessing that Allison still knows about everything, just not about me being a demigod." Stiles dropped his head again.

"You can't pick your parents Stiles, this was not your fault."Jackson of all people spoke up and Stiles nodded slightly less depressed.

"I need to see her, make sure she's okay." Scott said starting to stand up.

"Hold up Scott." Derek ordered and Scott's eyes flashed gold.

"I can't just stay here while she could be suffering!"

"We can't do anything for her right now, her parents would be a better choice to find and help her."

"You don't know anything! I'm going to her!"

Derek sighed sounding even more annoyed than he normally does with Stiles.

"If she is that important to you go to her, but think carefully about what your leaving behind." Derek tried to hint at Scott that if he left now he might loose Stiles as a friend.

"She IS that important to me! All I need is her!" Scott growled, he swiped Danny's car key's and stalked out of the camp leaving a silent pack behind, Stiles's eyes stung.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Stiles…" Danny tried but Stiles held up his hand to stop him.

"Don't bother, once he started dating Allison and went all wolfy I knew that our friendship was going to end sooner or later…" Stiles said sadly. "Now if you guys excuse me, i'm going to go get some rest… Almost being kidnapped twice in one day can really drain you." He tried to add cheerfully but his sorrow seeped through his words as he stood up and walked out of the camp fire area towards his cabin. All Stiles wanted to do was punch in the code to get to his bed in his private, soundproof room so he could blare music and cry. He knew that wasn't very manly but he felt like Scott pulled part of his heart out, he and Percy share the same fatal flaw so when someone you trust betrays you it hurts like a bitch.

"Stiles, hold up!" Nico's voice wafted over to Stiles, who turned slightly to see the black haired boy rush over. "I… I saw and heard what happened and I'm really sorry…" Nico said softly, trying to hold back the urge to go slice and dice up Scott.

"It just hurts so much Neeks." Stiles muttered. "Stupid fatal flaw." Stiles wiped at his eyes not wanting to break down in front the younger teen.

If it wasn't for your fatal flaw I wouldn't even be here." Nico pointed out, directing the older teen towards the pier where Percy would join them after dinner like normal.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt so bad…" The son of Hephaestus grumbled, but he knew that Nico was right deep down, but that didn't mean he couldn't wallow in self sadness for a while.

* * *

Scott was trying to find his way to Danny's car, but his mind was too clouded to know if he was going in the right direction or not.

"Scott, hold up!" Danny called, the beta turned to see the rest of the pack walking towards him. More than likely to tell him not to go see Allison.

"What do you want, I'm going to Allison." Scott said annoyed.

"Scott at least use what is left of your mind before you go tearing off!" Lydia said just as annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked confused.

"You dumbass! We are talking about Stiles!" Jackson seethed, suddenly very protective of the demigod teen.

"What do you mean?" Scott tilted his head slightly.

"ARGH! Derek you talk to him!" Jackson threw his hands up in the air.

"You are Stiles's 'pack' are you not?" A deep voice asked, the pack turned to see the god Hephaestus walking towards them, putting out small fires in his beard, his face covered in welts and bruises.

"Yes we are Lord Hephaestus, or well most of us are." Lydia said respectfully, shooting a glare at Scott.

"Good, I was wondering you one of you could explain why my son rushed off looking like he had his heart torn out after talking with you?" Hephaestus asked, Danny looked worried when he heard this new information. "Don't worry Nico went after him, he is in good hands." Hephaestus reassured Danny.

"Well Lord Hephaestus, we found out that the Allison that was here with us, was in fact a sorcerer working for Atlas and was the one who tried to kidnap Stiles. She said that the real Allison was back in Beacon Hills; our home. We are trying to convince Scott not to run straight home to her, to think about Stiles instead of what his penis wants." Lydia stated seriously.

"Ah I see… I want to tell you all something about Stiles and his fatal flaw. His flaw is personal loyalty like Percy Jackson's. That means he is extremely loyal to anyone he deems a friend or family. That also means when someone he is loyal to dies or betrays him, he blames himself for it even if it wasn't his fault. Luke who Stiles knew since he was 7 betrayed us to Kronos, his older brother died in the war, as did his girlfriend and Nico's sister. He had nothing to do with any of what happened to them but he to this very day blames himself. Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia are the only ones who understand that and can convince himself otherwise. I believe that he is slowly trying to let you all into his life, but he doesn't want to get hurt anymore. That is why he hid this part of his life from you all, he didn't want you to get involved and hurt." Hephaestus explained sitting down on a rock nearby, crossing his arms.

"That sounds like Stiles…" Scott mumbled, suddenly feeling very guilty. "I can't believe I choose Allison over him almost all the time…"

"Almost." Lydia grumbled to herself.

"Stiles said he knew it was coming…" Derek said slowly.

"My son has seen a lot of horror and experienced heartbreak so sadly he knows the warning signs."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"The best thing you can do is prove him wrong. Become stronger, more capable to take care of your selves against monsters and don't betray his trust." Hephaestus stood up, dusting off his pants. "I must gather with my family to determine about what to do about Atlas, but just a warning. If you do betray my son and make him hurt I will personally find you and feed you to the fires in my forges." He threatened before walking off towards the big house where the other gods and goddesses were filing into leaving silence in his wake.

"Do you understand now Scott?" Derek asked, turning to his beta.

"I do now, I need to talk to Stiles." Scott said determined, but Derek shook his head.

"Not yet, let Nico and Percy talk with him. We can talk with him tomorrow and start training to become stronger." Derek ordered running a hand through his black hair. Scott's shoulders sagged slightly, but nodded as they turned and headed back to the camp. Scott texting away to Allison's phone and thankfully she replied telling him she was fine, just a headache and felt like she missed a week or so.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry my dad wouldn't let me go." Percy laughed nervously as he joined his friends who were dangling their feet in the water that was gently lapping against the wooden pillars of the pier they were sitting on.

"It's okay Perce." Stiles said staring off at the horizon.

"I did however notice that you seemed really upset after talking with Scott?" Percy said slowly, also trying to remember what the guy's name was.

"Yeah Scott." Stiles sighed and went on to explain what happened to Percy who he had to give credit for being able to focus on what he was saying. Stupid ADHD and all.

"I'm sorry man, that is seriously uncool on Scott's part." Percy sighed, slinging his arm around Stiles's shoulders in a brotherly way. "It's not your fault either, he made his choice and I know because of our fatal flaws it hurts like getting struck by Kronos's scythe but in the end it does heal."

"Freaking fatal flaws." Nico grumbled.

"I agree with you there Neeks." Stiles attempted a smile and a joke using Nico's nickname. Thats how Percy and Nico knew he would be fine, he just needed time to heal, so instead of talking the 3 just sat on the pier and stared off into the setting sun as Apollo drove his chariot across the sky bringing the day to a close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Demigod Days 10**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks to Rosejoanna for reviewing like always which honestly makes my day every time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

After what had happened yesterday Stiles surprisingly didn't have another demigod dream, just a nice dreamless sleep. He believed personally that someone slipped something in his drink that Jake gave him before they went to sleep. Stiles even after all the drama from yesterday was very excited about today. It was friday, his 'lesson' with Brianna and since the hunters were in the camp now it would be Campers VS hunters in capture the flag and more to the point the gods and goddesses were still around. Stiles wondered as he dressed in a pair of black jeans, his orange camp half blood shirt. Pretty much exactly what everyone else wore but he and Annabeth had more beads than anyone else which was rather cool but also very sad. Absently he fiddled with the bead that had the empire state building etched on it as he left his cabin and went to have breakfast.

"Stiles!" A voice brought him out his memories and his jaw dropped to see Scott waving at him from the wolves table.

"Scott? But. You. What?" Stiles stammered as he fell into a seat that Lydia offered him.

"Well I was going to go back home to see Allison, but I was talked out of it… I realized I hurt you Stiles. I've hurt you so many times and I don't even know where to start to make up for that but… Stiles we've been friends since JK and if you kept this whole demigod thing from me I know you would have had a good reason for it." Scott said quickly, luckily Stiles was used to fast talkers and could keep up easily. "After the others and your father smacked some sense into my brain I decided that Allison isn't as important as you Stiles." Scott finished his ramble before fiddling with his fingers.

"Wow and I thought I rambled." Stiles teased and Scott looked up hopeful. "Yeah I get everything you are saying and I forgive you because I'm used to your dumbassness, if that is even a word." Stiles patted Scott on his back understanding how hard it must have been for him to stay behind for Stiles instead of rushing to Allison's aid.

All the campers and their godly parents had arrived by this point and Chiron like normal stomped his hooves gaining everyone's attention.

"To honour our tradition for when the Hunters stay at camp before dinner tonight we will be having our weekly capture the flag game. Campers VS Hunters." The campers and some Hunters cheered excited for this. "Godly parents and werewolves will be able to watch it live, Gods and Goddesses you are not allowed to help your children in this matter. Now all normal actives will be suspended so you may spend this friday any way you wish." Chiron sat down as the nymphs came out with the food like normal. Stiles went up and said a thank you to his father for talking to his pack and just for being there.

"You alright metallica?" Percy asked as he sent a piece of juicy bacon into the fire and Poseidon looked much happier.

"Yeah, I talked it out with Scott. It seems that my father and the others in the pack talked some sense into that dense skull of his." Stiles chuckled. "Thanks for helping me out last night."

"Thats what best friends do Metallica." Nico piped up before sending a prayer to Hades who was in a glaring contest with Demeter before he suddenly smiled so brightly it caused Demeter to fall off the bench.

"You guys really are the best." Stiles grinned before they all went to their own tables, well Stiles sat with his pack and things resumed their normal pace.

Well until 3:00 when Stiles was found waiting nervously on the beach, tinkering with some random metal pipes in his hands waiting for Brianna to show up, hoping she wasn't going to dump him making him look like a fool and thus breaking his heart.

"Stiles! Sorry I'm late I had to sneak away from my father." Brianna called jogging down to the spot Stiles was standing.

"Oh and here I thought you were going to stand me up." Stiles teased hiding the pipes behind his back.

"Never." She laughed.

"For you…" Stiles blushed handing her a flower he made out of the metal pipes.

"Oh wow! This is beautiful Stiles! Thank you!" Brianna gasped taking the glittering metal flower before pecking him on the cheek and his face went red.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you though Bri…" Stiles mumbled and she blushed a small sly smile appearing on her rosy lips.

"Smooth Stiles." She giggled while tucking the metal flower behind her ear, she reached into her bag and held up a pair of red high tops.

"Maia." She called and 2 wings spouted out the of the sides of each shoes, hovering in the air over her hand.

"I don't think this is a good idea Bri, I've had some bad experiences with flying shoes." Stiles bit his lip thinking back to when Grover was almost pulled down to Kronos on his 1st quest with Percy.

"What happened? Maia." She questioned worried as the shoes dropped back into her open hands. Stiles sank into the sand, patting the spot next to him and she dropped down beside him before explaining that part of their quest.

"Oh gods! I had no idea! I'm so sorry for Luke." Brianna inclined her head looking sad and very sorry.

"Hey now, don't go all sad on me Bri! That wasn't your fault at all, its over there was no harm done." Stiles wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she instantly nestled against his side.

"Sorry, it just hurts to think about HIM." She sighed.

"I agree with you Bri, but we have to move on sooner or later. I was there when he… Yeah anyways he was a hero in the end. Percy and I had no chance against Kronos, but he gave himself up to save us all in the end." Stiles said softly.

"Doesn't make it stop hurting." She muttered.

"I know, in time it will fade and you will find a new brother and happiness will return I promise." Stiles pressed his lips against her forehead in a action of impulse because if he thought about it he would have chickened out. She blushed under his touch which he noticed with happiness. Maybe this time he would get the girl… Maybe Bri was the reason that he stopped going after Lydia? No she was the reason. Stiles leaned his head on top of her's gently while they talked about random things, mostly about the capture the flag game that was going to take place tonight. Stiles got a strange feeling that they were being watched and whispered that in her ear.

"I agree, it might just be Drew and her mom but lets use plan omega 17." She whispered back using a code for a plan they had made up summers before for these moments. Stiles snickered to himself on the names of their plans, most of them were omega, beta and alpha. Derek and the others would love that. Stiles stood up before helping her up, she winked and spread her arms to the side.

"Maia!" She cried and her shoes spouted wings and she flew straight up into the sky.

"Smokescreen!" Stiles yelled before throwing a small ball at the sand at his feet before a huge wave of smoke poured out of the shattered ball, spreading across a good chunk of the beach giving Stiles enough time to hold up his hand letting Brianna swoop down and pick him up and off they flew towards the dining pavilion laughing the whole time. They dropped down on top of the roof nearby and just leaned against each other giggling every so often.

"Aphrodite was squealing her head off, my father looked like he was going set his snakes on you but I saw a hint of a smile on his face so don't worry." Brianna reported and the images made them chuckle again. Brianna's face cleared up quickly, her lips pursed together.

"What's wrong Bri?" Stiles nudged her shoulder with his.

"I think I saw Lydia spying from the trees." Brianna said slowly chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Maybe she finally figured out how awesome you are and wants to take you away from me." Brianna offered and Stiles couldn't decided if she was serious or not.

"Like she could, I've liked you for WAY longer than I've known her. I'm all yours babe nothing will change that." Stiles confessed feeling his heart beat increase as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Do you really mean it? I mean when we first met I pranked you." She blushed at the memory of tipping a bucket of mud onto his head.

"Thats when I think I started to like you." Stiles chuckled. "Besides I got you back and the rest is history." He took a deep breath steadying himself. "Brianna would you do me the insanely amazing honour of going out on a date with me?" He looked at her, bitting his lower lips.

"Of course you big oaf." She giggled throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Just make sure you don't get kidnapped before then or not even the gods will be able to stop me from getting you back." She swore a determined look set on her face, he lightly kissed her cheek and it dropped into a dreamy look.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bri. I mean Percy or you coming to my rescue. Percy is a good looking guy but I rather have you running towards me arms outstretched, hair flowing in the wind in slow motion." Stiles grinned cheekily and she punched him in the shoulder.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment to my looks." She joked, putting a finger to her chin.

"Take it what ever way you want to Babe." Stiles laughed before they leaned against each other again and stayed like that until Annabeth hollered for them to come and help them plan for the game against the hunters.

It was a pretty sneaky plan if the Athena cabin did say so themselves and they actually did. The flag would be on a little island surrounded by water and dead grass from where lightening from one of Thalia's practice sessions burned the area. Percy and Nico were going to set up there for defence. Stiles's siblings were going to set the surrounding areas in traps while the Ares cabin defended the area and the nearby Zeus's fist so it looked like thats where the flag was located. The remaining cabins would be in different attack and defence lines. Annabeth decided that Stiles since Percy and Nico were on defence would join the offence and try to keep Thalia busy while the rest went for the flag. Stiles was fine with this because he had indeed fought with Thalia once or twice before and he was ready for a challenge. Brianna sensed this and rolled her eyes but knew he would come out alright, those 2 never fought for real so they never got too badly hurt.

The campers and Hunters joined their tables for dinner, Stiles sat with the pack of course this time Jake and Nyssa joined them much to his surprise and happiness.

"Where were you all day dude?" Scott asked between mouthfuls of steak.

"I was with Brianna then capture the flag meeting with the others." Stiles answered sipping some soda.

"So are you two an item now?" Lydia almost hissed.

"Yeah you could say that." Stiles said cheerfully and she narrowed her eyes.

"So are you guys ready to win capture the flag?" Nyssa asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hopefully we will win this time." Jake added in cheerfully and Nyssa punched his shoulder rolling her eyes.

"Just because the Hunters always beat us doesn't mean that we can't win this time!" Nyssa scolded her brother.

"Yeah we will win this!" Stiles cheered agreeing with Nyssa.

"You guys haven't seen a camp half-blood capture the flag game yet have you?" Jake asked the pack.

"No, sounds violent though." Jackson said slightly interested.

"Oh it is. It's so much fun." Jake grinned evilly thinking up a new trap he was going to set.

"Keep your eyes on Stiles though, he will be fending off the lightening queen herself. Thalia Grace." Nyssa reported her eyes glinting with excitement and worry.

"Should be fun." Stiles said sarcastically. "I've always liked the smell of my own buying flesh." Scott, Derek and Danny growled a bit at the thought. "Over protective wolves." Stiles muttered spearing a carrot.

"It's only going to get worse knowing now that you fight monsters daily." Scott told him totally serious.

"I thought I showed you I can hold my own Scotty?" Stiles rolled his eyes while his friend shot him a cheesy grin.

"Oh we know, its what do you call it? Right; its a over protective werewolf thing."

"Throwing my own words back into my face, real mature Scotty."

"Now you know how annoy you can be."

"I love you too." Stiles rolled his eyes before shooting his pack a grin. Before they knew it dinner was over and Chiron banged his hooves before announcing that everyone in the capture the flag game was to go prepare while the pack and godly parents were to follow him to the big house.

"Good luck Stiles." Derek surprisingly grunted at Stiles.

"Don't get destroyed out there by a bunch of girls." Jackson said in a low voice to Stiles before whacking him on the shoulder, Danny and Scott shot him thumbs up.

"Good luck." Lydia grumbled before trailing behind her alpha leaving the demigod to wonder what was up with the female wolf. Stiles shook his head before going over to the armour table beside Nico and started strapping on her armour and his weapons.

"You ready to raise some hell Nico?" Stiles joked.

"Aren't I always?" Nico raised an eyebrow as he tried to strap on his armour, Stiles chuckled lightly before helping the smaller teen strap it on correctly. "Thanks." Nico whispered.

"No problem little brother." Stiles said seriously, he had always thought of Nico as a little brother and from the Nico flashed him a huge smile like he had always had on when he was 12 it seemed like Nico thought of Stiles like an older brother along with Percy.

The hunters and Campers exchanged glances, smiles on their lips and excitement in their eyes some excited just for the chance of a fight (Clarisse and her siblings) and some excited to show off their skills for their parent hoping that they will be proud. Almost all at once their expressions turned determined and battle like and they all separated with their flags and set up their battle plans. Stiles held his sword loosely in his hand as Chiron's voice rang out reading out the same rules as always. No maiming, etc.

"Let the game BEGIN!" Chiron called and with a conch horn sounding the game was on.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Next chapter will be the epic capture the flag battle and of course the pack and godly parents watching in the big house. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Demigod Days 11**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover**

**Fallenqueen2: So yes in this chapter Stiles will indeed have some kick ass powers over fire, yes I know in HoO Leo has this power, but since this fanfic disregards that whole plot line and its characters Stiles has those powers and can control them. Live with it :)**

**Big thanks to: ChrisVigilante and of course Rosejoanna! 3 you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Everyone settled into plush leather armchairs to watch their children or in the pack's case Stiles play against the hunters of Artemis in a capture the flag game. A huge plasma screen appeared when Mr. D snapped his fingers; it flashed to different views of the game. Artemis smirked when she saw Thalia ordering her hunters who obeyed without any hesitation. While Poseidon smiled proudly when he saw Percy rallying the campers. Chiron spoke into a magic microphone and the game began. Hades quirked an eyebrow when he saw Nico sink into a shadow and Poseidon smiled widely when Percy walked into the moat. Ares whooped as his kids charged towards the hunters and they all engaged in battle, so fierce that it took the Hale pack a few moments to realize that this is what Stiles meant when he explained their capture the flag game.

"That's my boys!" Hermes laughed when he saw a hunter get some sort of sticky orange substance drop on her, causing her to become immobile. Moments after Conner and Travis Stoll dropped down from a tree branch with buckets clutched in their hands, they whooped, and slapped high fives before running off.

"Is that Stiles?" Lydia asked slightly awed as the screen zoomed in on a boy in his armour facing off against Thalia Grace.

"Looks like it. Should be interesting, Chiron turn up the volume." Hephaestus smiled and Zeus agreed hoping to see his daughter kick some ass, Chiron did as he was instructed and leaned back as the verbal insults began to fly.

"Where is Kelp head?" Thalia asked as Stiles pulled off his helmet, tossing it onto the ground.

"Not here, why aren't I challenging enough for you pinecone face?" Stiles asked acting hurt, Thalia snorted rolling her eyes.

"Well you are, but I like fighting against Perce's water skills with my own."

"Yes well last time you two met in a capture the flag game you almost destroyed the camp." Stiles reminded the daughter of Zeus who looked thoughtful as the son of Hephaestus drew his sword.

"Yeah your totally right Metallica." Thalia teased and Stiles rolled his eyes this time.

"Let's just fight, I have to warn you. I've improved and gain some new skills." Stiles said smugly.

"Oh really? Let's see how they stand up against my power." Arcs of lightening sparked off her hands and arms.

"Shall we dance Pinecone face?" Stiles gave a mock bow as flames started to smoulder on his skin, Thalia if she was surprised kept it well hidden and sent a bolt of lightening towards Stiles. He dropped to the ground and the bolt hit a tree behind it, sending it up in smoke. Stiles popped back onto his feet, took a deep breath and breathed out a long stream of fire directed at the black haired girl who let out an undignified shriek as she threw herself out of the literal line of fire. Stiles took a step back looking out of breath but rather proud of himself while Thalia slowly clambered to her feet drawing her sword.

"You can breathe fire now? Last time I saw you you could barely keep a little flame going in your hand!" Thalia gasped.

"Like I said I've improved and gained some powers." Stiles said proudly before his sword burst to life with greek fire.

"Looks like we can both do that." Thalia smirked as her sword came alive with electricity.

"Let's have some fun then." Stiles grinned and they rushed at each other, their swords clashed against the other. Their eyes locked over the sparks and embers the swords were giving off. Stiles lash out with his foot, whacking against her shins and she bit back a yelp as Stiles gain a foot in their deadlock.

Thalia decided she was bored of this deadlock and focused her power, channelling it, and then blasted a bolt out of her eyes into Stiles's chest, sending a yelling Stiles skidding back a few feet, a arm pressed against his smoking chest. He took a few deep breaths and winced. Yup that was a bruised rib for sure. He looked up at Thalia who had a victorious smirk on her lips, well Stiles wasn't one to back down that easily. He gripped his sword tighter and the flames spiked up higher before he charged towards Thalia again.

Nico dragged his finger through the dirt on the ground that he was sitting in covered by shadows. Percy was rather bored as well since he could see him playing the water at the bottom of the moat, so far the campers had held the hunters at bay and if one or 2 did slip past the defence lines Percy would raise all the water in the moat keeping the hunters away from the flag and then Nico would send some shadows to suck them up and transport them back to the Ares and Hermes cabin for battle. Annabeth's plan was excellent; Stiles was keeping Thalia busy. Nico could see or sense some fire and lightening being used every so often from a far. As much as he loved fighting on the front lines it was nice to just lean back and relax.

On the other hand ADHD was painful for both the pale skinned son of Hades at the moment so he was playing with the shadows wondering where he would go after the summer was over. Back to the streets? Nah he hated it there. Egypt? No way not after what happened the last time, he had never seen his dad and Persephone(who he swore hated him) so protective of him. Sure it made him feel happy, well, until his father grounded him in the underworld. Maybe since Stiles's 'pack' knew about him he could crash in Beacon Hills for a few weeks or so, get a taste of normal werewolf life. The thought made him chuckle silently to himself. More time passed and he heard a conch shell sound as Clarisse flanked by Annabeth and the Stoll's ran across the border line the hunter's flag held high as it. Both Nico and Percy walked out from their spots in the shadows or water and whooped along with their friends.

Stiles and Thalia kept trading blows with their enhanced swords. Campers and Hunters fought around them, but neither noticed because they were too wrapped up in their own fight with the other. Slowly they were both fading away from the world and all its worries as they fought, they barely heard the conch sound and the cheers from the campers signalling Clarisse had gotten the flag and the camp had finally won against the hunters of Artemis.

"Stiles, Thalia the game is over!" Percy called out as he came over, Clarisse still holding the captured flag high.

"What? Already? That's no fun, it was just getting good." Stiles pouted and Thalia couldn't help but agree.

"Already? You 2 have been fighting the whole time and you both look like utter crap." Nico commented and the 2 looked down at themselves to see that they were both covered in bleeding gashes, their clothes ripped and swords just plain swords.

"Huh; would you look at that." Thalia said in amazement.

"A draw Thals?" Stiles sheathed his sword sticking out his hand to the hunter.

"I suppose so Stiles." Thalia shook his hand and cheers from both the campers and the Hunters erupted as they all started to mingle and laugh. Brianna gave Stiles a quick peck on his lips before going to cheer with her brothers and sisters, his cheeks turned pink before returning to talking with Nyssa. The injured started to report to Will, Willa and Emma of the Apollo cabin who were starting to treat wounds.

"So I guess we should head back to report to Chiron and Mr. D." Annabeth suggested and many people nodded agreeing with her, but before anyone could move the ground rumbled.

"Really? Another attack? Seriously!?" Stiles cried extremely annoyed and ready to fall asleep on his feet.

"This is really starting to piss me off." Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Time for heads to roll." Nico said darkly shrugging off his aviator jacket before pulling out his own pure black sword.

"They know that we know their plan so they have to make some changes. Everyone be extra cautious!" Annabeth shouted as everyone moved into groups, determined by cabin and the hunters surrounded the also exhausted Thalia who nodded giving them the all clear; they all ran off with the campers forming ranks as they neared the rising smoke. Percy let out a ear piercing whistle; out of a nearby shadow Mrs. O'Leary leaped out and bent down allowing Percy to jump onto her back.

"Stiles, Thalia stay back and let us handle this attack." Percy said looking down at his cousin and one of his best friends.

"Are you sure Perce? Who knows what they have planned up this time." Thalia said sounding worried for her cousin.

"I've got his back." Nico assured the others.

"Let's go Nico!" Percy let out a another whistle and held on tight as Mrs. O'Leary leapt into a shadow as Nico stepped into another one. Both shadow travelling to where the attack was taking place. Thalia bit her lip and looked at Stiles who looked just like she felt, if not worse.

"I should be there fighting with them." Stiles muttered as the remaining two walked back towards the big house where the gods, goddesses, Chiron and the Hale pack were rushing out.

"I feel you Stiles." Thalia mumbled. Some gods like Ares, Poseidon and Hades rushed off to help out their sons/daughters in the attack. Totally ignoring the rule Zeus had set at one point about direct contact with their kids, just the fact they were at the camp made that rule null and void. Stiles smiled at his father who looked proud under his smoking beard while Thalia was swept into a hug by her father before Artemis commended her on her battle with Stiles and she grudgingly let Apollo heal her wounds. Stiles sort of hid behind Danny hoping to not let the god see him.

"Why aren't you letting Lord Apollo heal you Stiles?" Danny asked already used to using lord and lady in front of the gods and goddesses names.

"Because every time he does he copes a feel and its disturbing." Stiles whispered.

"So you and Brianna huh?" Jackson teased and Lydia huffed loudly crossing her arms.

"Yeah…" Stiles wanted to say more but couldn't thanks to his face going red and Danny and Jackson chuckling.

"Well I suppose we should get to know her then." Derek decided on the spot and Stiles looked at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me, did I hear that right? I didn't get hit to hard over the head in the game did I?" Stiles asked rubbing a bruise on his head.

"You are pack Stiles and if this girl means a lot to you then she is part of the pack as well." Derek stated crossing his arms.

"Wow, thanks a lot Sour wolf." Stiles grinned even as Derek whacked him across his shoulders.

"What did I say about that nickname?" Derek growled and Stiles laughed holding up his hands in surrender.

"There you are Stiles, let me heal you! Thalia did a number on you." Apollo sang as he placed his hands over each injured part of Stiles's body. The teen made facial expressions at Danny who slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter. "Why aren't you out there with your mad fire power?" Apollo asked once he finished healing the fire user.

"Percy wouldn't let us and since he's camp leader and all what he says goes. Besides I feel like I couldn't move my arm for another few hours." Stiles said truthfully.

"Makes sense I suppose." Apollo nodded his head before going back over to talk with Hermes.

"So… Where is Scott? I swore I saw him go into the big house with you guys before the game started." Stiles asked curiously looking around.

"Oh he went to go call Allison because she texted him." Lydia spoke up for the 1st time in a while staring directly at Stiles, now normally this would have Stiles over the moon but he was with Brianna so now it made him just feel awkward even more so when Aphrodite squealed silently in the direction of the 2 of them.

"Oh… I see… Did he even see the game?" Stiles asked swallowed hard.

"He left before you breathed fire, speaking of that was AMAZING! How did you even do that!?" Danny asked, and Stiles's heart dropped slightly but he gave a forced smile towards Danny before holding up his hand and a small blue flame lit up in the middle of his palm.

"I was born with the gift of fire, its what saved me the day my mom was killed…" Stiles said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Danny said softly before a howl rippled through the air.

"Scott!" The whole pack exclaimed, the werewolves wolfed out and ran towards the howl. Stiles hot on their heels not even caring when he heard the shouts of his father, Chiron and Thalia in the background. Stiles entered a clearing to see a chimera picking Scott up in his claws.

"LET HIM GO!" Stiles roared shooting a fire ball at the wrist, it hissed in pain but kept its grip on Scott.

"Stiles get out of here! It's a trap!" Scott called down desperately.

"I don't care, this is my fault! I'm not letting you die Scott!" Stiles called up pulling out his sword and it flared up weakly.

"I will let all your friends live if you come with me." A rather familiar hissing voice rang out, the voice he knew from his dream.

"You work for Atlas don't you?" Stiles called out holding his sword in front of himself.

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't." The voice said mysteriously but Stiles wasn't fooled.

"If I do, do you swear on the river Styx that you will let ALL of the people in the camp, hunters and werewolves alike live?"

"Stiles?!"

"What!? NO!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I swear it on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled overheard and Stiles put his blade away. The chimera released Scott, dropping him onto the ground before it disappeared into a fine mist which then moved towards Stiles. Derek tried to run to help Stiles but he couldn't move as more mist surrounded his and the other's legs keeping them in place. The remaining mist engulfed Stiles's whole body before it lifted upwards and more mist joined it from the direction where the others were fighting.

"STILES!" Scott cried out, they saw the outline of his head looked down at the wolves, he raised his hand in a 2 fingered salute that he always gave Derek or Scott before they went off to do something important. It hurt Derek's and Scott's heart to see it and not be able to move as the mist carried Stiles farther and farther away.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Done chapter 11! Finally after numerous attempts of kidnapping Stiles has indeed been kidnapped and we all know that shit is going to go down in these up coming chapters that may be the last ones :0 R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Demigod Days 12**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover **

**Fallenqueen2: So yeah I like writing Stiles and the others at CHB so if the pack training bit is lacking I'm sorry, but we all love Stiles and his banter. Season finale was AMAZING! 3**

**Big thanks to: Summergirl721 (guest),ChrisVigilante and of course Rosejoanna! 3 you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**~Camp Half Blood~ **

"Where is Stiles?" A frantic Hephaestus asked as the wolf pack trudged slowly back to the camp where all the ones who had been fighting were gathered.

"Atlas took him." Derek growled. Hephaestus, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Clarisse and Annabeth all paled to a white that was whiter than Hades himself who gently put his hand on his son's drooped shoulder while the fire god sunk to the ground in despair.

"He gave himself up for me." Scott said quietly guilt overwhelming him.

"Fatal freaking flaw." Percy grumbled as he punched a tree which broke in half from the impact.

"We have to go after him." Annabeth said determined. "He and Percy came to rescue me even though they weren't part of the quest we have to go get him!"

"I agree with Annabeth, plus we are stronger now and we can get there faster with Nico's and Mrs. O'Leary's shadow travel." Percy spoke up everyone was now looking at Chiron.

"Stiles is pack, we are going to get him." Derek said in his alpha voice.

"I would like to go help this young demigod as well, him and Percy Jackson let me get away from holding up the sky and I plan on returning the favour." Artemis stated firmly.

"He's my son!" Hephaestus spoke up after coming out of his little despair fest.

"Lets calm down, I too am worried about Stiles. We need to have a meeting later when all the injured are attended to." Chiron said calmly.

"Clarisse, Annabeth and Percy. You 3 are the best trainers at this camp. Can you give us an express course about fighting monsters?" Derek turned to those 3 he named.

"We hate sitting on the sidelines not being able to do anything." Jackson added in when he saw their confused looks.

"If I knew how to fight them Stiles wouldn't have had to trade himself for me." Scott growled.

"Well alright, since none of you are injured I'll start you all off when your basic weapons training." Clarisse grumbled but she did understand where they were coming from. She too hated being helpless, she felt like that when she couldn't help Chris after he got out of the labyrinth a few summers ago.

"After you learn the basics of weapons, Percy will take over in advance weapons, then Annabeth will inform you everything you need to know about monsters. Stiles normally would help Percy or run around helping where ever he is needed." Clarisse added slightly sad as she led them to the sword arena and started to guide them quickly through the basics of weapons that can be used against Monsters, once they got a feel for the weapons Artemis surprised everyone by walking in and taking over for Clarisse. Since she was goddess of the hunt and wild animals (that includes werewolves in her opinion, even if most were boys) she taught them how to use their wolf abilities to fight against monsters. They were taken to the Hephaestus cabin forges by a sadden Nyssa and they all dipped their claws in melted celestial bronze and then helped harden it so they could injure monsters the same as a sword could. Percy came and taught them quickly about advance weapons and some moves that would come in handy before Annabeth took over for the history of Atlas and any other monsters that could be lurking around Mount Tam. That being done the pack felt a lot stronger now and were determined and ready to get Stiles back.

* * *

~Mount Tam~

Stiles rattled at the chains that were around his wrists, holding him to a cave wall a few feet from where Atlas was currently holding up the sky.

"Stop that infuriating noise!" Atlas ordered, Stiles glared and rattled his chains louder.

"If you let me go then I wouldn't need to made this noise." Stiles pointed out, wincing at the movement on his busted up lip.

"It's not time to let you go yet godling." Atlas grunted annoyed. "Much to my annoyance."

"Mine too sky dude." Stiles smirked and Atlas let out a roar of annoyance at the nickname.

"Alectryon! Shut this annoying pest up!" Atlas shouted and a young man in an old style greek tunic walked in, an evil smirk on his lips and a needle stuck in his waist sash, this did not bode well at all.

"Alectryon? Didn't Ares turn you into a cock or something?" Stiles asked snickering as he recalled the myth.

"He did! He will still pay for that, but first I have to get Lord Atlas out of his burden." Alectryon flushed with both anger and embarrassment.

"Ah but we already know about your little plan thanks to a now dead witch." Stiles stated allowing a small smile onto his lips.

"That's why we've adjusted it slightly. We are going to put you in so much pain, which will only cease if you tell us Jackson's mortal point." Alectryon hissed.

"You can put me in as much pain as you want, I will never tell you." Stiles hissed back with a determined and angry look on his face as he strained against the chains once more.

"Ah such loyalty young demigod, after what I've got planned for you it will crumble in the wind." Alectryon pulled out the needle from his waist sash and start to prep it, filling the chamber with a black substance. Stiles flinched back when he saw some ink black liquid squirt out of the tip. He pressed himself against the cold, stone wall of the cave trying to get farther away from Alectryon who punched Stiles across the face. Stiles's head snapped to the left and Alectryon plunged the needle into an exposed vein in his neck, injecting all the black liquid within the chamber before jumping back a few feet while throwing the needle over his right shoulder.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows together since he felt nothing. He then let out a loud gasp as he felt like every molecule in his body was shaking within himself. He banged his head back against the cave wall as the black substance oozed from his eyes, ears, nose and corner of his mouth, his eyes were gazing off with a glassy look. Stiles's body shuddered every so often before he let out a loud, pain filled scream after loud, pain filled scream.

"What is he seeing?" Atlas asked annoyed that he couldn't see the demigod who had tricked him once before in pain.

"What he fears the most and if I had to guess then. All his friends and loved ones dead, bloody, battered and torn to shreds on a battlefield under perhaps Kronos's feet." Alectryon guessed as he slid against the opposite wall to watch the demigod wither in unmeasurable pain, both body and mind.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Short I know and I am sorry! Getting ready for my 1st year in college and dorms is making me lazy in updating, but don't worry Stiles's recuse party shall show up next chappie :) I could have written what Stiles was seeing but it would have been bloody and I wasn't sure if you my awesome readers would like that. So yes until next time! TW and PJO forever!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Demigod Days 13**

**Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson and The Olympians Crossover **

**Big thanks to: Summergirl721 (guest),ChrisVigilante and of course Rosejoanna! 3 you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**~Camp Half Blood~ **

"We have gathered here to discuss our plan of attack for a rescue mission of Stiles." Zeus began sounding official and in charge.

"No duh father, now please get to the point." Thalia snapped having a bad feeling that time was running out for Stiles at Mount Tam. Zeus looked miffed but when everyone else shot him the same look his daughter had on he decided to skip over the un important. "We have laid out a plan but we need a trio to go on this quest." Zeus explained and every single demigod's and pack member's hands shot up. Derek blinked in surprise to see so many people willingly go after a monster to save one of his pack member, maybe Stiles is already part of another pack… Either way Derek was determined to go and bring that annoying, demigod back.

"Uh wow that's a lot of people." Scott mumbled looking at all the hands.

"Chiron will decide who will go on this quest." Zeus announced and fell back into his chair beside Hera with a relieved look on his face.

"Thank you Lord Zeus…" Chiron pursed his lips thinking hard. "The trio of heroes that shall recuse Stiles from Atlas will be… Percy, Nico and Thalia. Percy and Thalia have experience against the titan and Nico is strong and they can use shadow travel to get to Mount Tam quicker." Chiron stated and growls of protest were heard from the Hale pack, some eyes were starting to bleed a different colour. "In recent events Stiles's werewolf pack shall also be joining the trio on this quest." Chiron quickly amended and the growling and eye colours went back to what they were normally. "Please prepare for this quest and be off as soon as you are ready, bring Stiles home." With that being said the chosen people left the big house and headed off to grab what they needed. After many worrying moments the kids of the big 3 and the Hale pack were ready to go save Stiles from Atlas.

Nico was strapping on his armour when his father came over and finished strapping it on for him. Nico's pale cheeks flushed a light pink and he cleared his throat before his father turned him around and looked down at his only remaining child.

"Be careful, Atlas is a Titan." Hades said before having a surprising display of feelings of love for his son, he pulled him to his chest in a hug. Nico looked like a fish out of water before he wrapped his arms tightly around his father, burying his face in his father's robes.

"I will father." Nico said his words muffled by the fact that his face was pressed against his father's chest.

Percy was double checking to make sure he had enough nectar for Stiles and himself because he had a feeling that Stiles was going to be in bad shape when they got him.

"Percy, I know you fought Atlas once before but this time you might not be so lucky…" Poseidon started bitting his lower lip nervously.

"Dad, I have the worst luck in the history of hero's but I always make it through. Stiles's life is on the line and I plan on getting him back." Percy assured the god of the sea determined.

"Okay, bring him home son." Poseidon relented and Percy hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around his dad's waist. Poseidon hugged his favourite son back, patting him on the head.

Thalia looked up to see Zeus standing in front of her awkwardly. She noticed Nico and Percy hugging their fathers off to the side and she crossed her arms, yes he was her father but no way in Hades she was going to hug him. Maybe a handshake since she was going off on a quest, it wasn't something he was normally around for thanks to his and Hera's stupid rule about demigods.

"Well, go beat up a titian for me Thalia…" Zeus said sounding as awkward as his daughter felt.

"I'm doing this for Stiles father." Thalia said stiffly.

"I understand that… If you need… I will send some of my power your way if you need help." Zeus said slowly and Thalia blinked taken back at his offer.

"Thank you dad." Thalia tried not to sound choked up and held out her hand. Zeus looked slightly hurt but smiled at his daughter and shook her hand firmly, when they retracted their hands her's felt tingly. Zeus nodded and walked away as Artemis walked over and placed a hand on her lieutenants shoulder.

"Stiles is one of the 2 boys I actually like, do not let Atlas make him hold up the sky again. Bring him home my lieutenant." Artemis said firmly and Thalia nodded, straightening her back.

"Yes milady." Thalia answered.

The Hale pack just finished strapping on new armour that Jake and Nyssa, Stiles's half siblings had given them.

"Bring back Stiles alright?" Nyssa asked bitting her lower lip.

"We don't plan on leaving Mount Tam without him." Scott informed Nyssa determined.

"Don't get to badly beaten up, Stiles would never forgive himself if you all got hurt because of him." Jake warned knowing his brother far too well.

"Sounds like him, well we will TRY not to get injured." Danny smiled.

"Bring our brother home please." Jake and Nyssa said in sync looking at each of the wolf pack.

"We will." Derek promised, like hell/hades he was going to leave one of HIS pack up in some insane Titan's clutches.

"Thank you." Hephaestus said as he came up behind his son and daughter, dropping a hand on their shoulders. The pack nodded respectfully to the god before Percy, Nico and Thalia joined them.

"Well I can take 3 people, can Mrs. O'Leary take the others?" Nico asked Percy who thought for a moment.

"Pretty sure she can." He let out a loud whistle and his pet hellhound came running out of the forest and skidded to a halt by Percy who smiled a bit, petting her head before she turned to sniff at the werewolves. "This is my pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Climb on her back and she will Shadow travel to where Stiles is, we will meet you all there." Percy instructed the wolves who nodded, faces grim and determined. They all jumped up onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. Derek, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and then Danny. Thalia and Percy linked hands with Nico and with a nod from Chiron Mrs. O'Leary ran at the nearest shadow and with shocked looking wolves disappeared into the darkness. Nico exchanged nods with his cousins before they all walked into the same shadow Mrs. O'Leary used leaving the camp in their rear view mirror as they went off to save Stiles.

* * *

**~Mount Tam~**

"Well I believe Percy Jackson and his friends are here to rescue this demigod." Alectryon spoke up as he stood up, stretching his arms.

"About time, when they get close enough to see, you know what to do." Atlas ordered groaning again under the weight on his shoulders.

"Yes my lord." Alectryon said and after a few minutes he walked over to Stiles and unlocked the chains letting him collapse limply on the cave's ground. He groaned in pain as he turned his head to look up at Alectryon.

"You're little half blood friends are here to save you." Alectryon mocked pulling Stiles up by his throat.

"Then you're getting a one way ticket back to tartarus." Stiles spat some dark liquid at Alectryon, whose face became alit with fury and he punched Stiles as hard as he could in the gut causing the teen to scream out in pain.

"Shut up." Alectryon growled backhanding Stiles's across the face. "Now that they are here your nightmare will come true."

"…No… Please don't hurt them." Stiles suddenly whimpered, his blood slowly running down his cheek from where Alectryon's claws dug into his flesh.

"Drop him." A snarl came from the mouth of the cave. Alectryon looked up as Stiles twisted his head to see Scott standing there in greek armour and his claws glinting the the light that was coming into the cave.

"…A werewolf? My, my you have made new friends little demigod." Alectryon mocked as he let go of Stiles's neck but grabbed his right arm, twisting it up his back. Stiles let out a stifled scream as a sicking crack echoed out as his forearm was broken.

"I said drop him." Scott repeated dropping down onto all fours, his face morphing into his beta wolf form.

"Make me." Alectryon smirked.

"Alectryon! Hurry up!" Atlas yelled angrily from his place under the sky. Alectryon started to move backwards slowly, his eyes never leaving Scott. His mistake. Silently the other wolves had moved into the cave, sticking to the shadows like Nico had instructed them to do. Derek flexed his claws and with a look at his pack and their nods, the alpha leapt forward and slashed his new claws across Alectryon's back. Taken by surprise Alectryon screeched in pain and loosened his hold on the injured Stiles. Danny and Lydia sprinted forward, they yanked Stiles out of Alectryon's grip and quickly moved out of the cave to where Percy was waiting with Nectar as Jackson and Scott launched themselves into the fight against Alectryon. Claws and roars from both wolves and monster coming from the battle.

"Stiles! Hang on." Thalia soothed one of her best friends, taking his left hand, stroking his head as Percy and Nico got to work trying to heal Stiles. Nico with help from Danny was setting his broken arm while Percy was helping him slowly sip Nectar and Lydia was working on wiping off the black substance that was staining his skin.

"G-Guys… Please… Can't…" Stiles tried to croak out but he couldn't seem to form a proper sentence before his body stiffened and his eyes rolled back into his head, eyelids closing.

"Oh zeus!" Thalia cried.

"We need Apollo." Nico decided.

"I'll ask." Percy said as he capped the flask of Nectar before he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in a praying position. 'Lord Apollo, we have Stiles but he is in bad shape, please help him.' Percy prayed in his mind before opening his eyes and squinting at the horizon.

"You can't beat me!" Alectryon laughed as he faced off against the 3 wolves, all 4 of them were bloody and battered.

"I think we are doing a pretty good job so far." Jackson shot back.

"You should have come sooner and heard your little half-blood scream and beg." Alectryon taunted which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do to 3 angry wolves who were out for your blood. They let out angry roars before the 4 rushed forward and engaged in fighting once again, this time more animal than before.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: That's the end of chapter 13! Next time we will see the end of the battle of the 'save stiles' arc and the last few chapters will be the aftermath of everything. Hope you all enjoyed this one! R&R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Demigod Days 14**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks to my usual reviewers and all my readers in general. Alright so some serious ass whooping is going to go down because Stiles is hurt and no one messes with a demigod and pack mate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for a while :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Come on Lord Apollo." Thalia who never thought the day would come she would be telling Apollo to hurry up, but a lot of things have changed since she last met the sun god.

"He's going cold!" Percy cried out in dismay, taking his hand of off Stiles's forehead. Crashes and wolf roars emitted from Atlas's cave and the 3 cousins exchanged looks of concern.

"They can take care of themselves." Nico said swallowing as he looked down at Stiles's pale face that had light black stains from where that odd black substance had been on his face.

"I hate not being able to get in there, but Stiles is more important." Percy grumbled before closing his eyes and sending a more desperate plead to Apollo. 'LORD APOLLO I THINK THAT STILES MAY BE DYING, PLEASE HURRY!' Within moments of that loud prayer a bright chariot was shooting towards the ledge of the mountain.

"Lord Apollo, thank Zeus!" Thalia exclaimed before standing up and waving her arms above her head.

With a screeching from the pure gold chariot's wheels, Apollo touched down before Will, Brianna and of course the god himself jumped out and sprinted over to the 4.

"What was he injected with?" Apollo asked as he held his glowing hands up as he scanned Stiles's body like something out of 'Star Trek'.

"We don't know, but it caused a black substance to come out of his body." Thalia reported trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Where is the wolf pack?" Brianna demanded, cold fury starting to appear in her eyes.

"Fighting the monster who did this to Stiles." Nico jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the cave mouth behind them.

"Thanks." Brianna retorted before drawing her sword and adjusting her shield. She ran into the cave sticking to the walls, a determined look on her face.

"Will and I have got this, go slay a monster." Apollo glanced up at the 3 remaining demigods.

"Keep him safe." Percy nodded, uncapping Riptide as Thalia touched her bracelet turning it into Aegis; Nico drew his pure black sword from his side. Lightening started to arc off of Thalia while shadows were being drawn towards Nico and Percy seem to gain a glow rather like a god's. The 3 shared a look before they darted into the cave behind Brianna.

"Alright Son, let's heal Stiles." Apollo addressed his favorite son and together they combined their powers of healing and started to work on Stiles'.

Scott snarled at Alectryon, not caring that the injury on his head was causing blood to run down his face and into the corner of his eye. He could care less about the blood since right now his attention as on Alectryon who was currently surrounded by the pack. All of who were out for blood, Alectryon was inside the circle of wolves holding his broken arm to his chest growling back at the Hale Pack. A new female battle cry bounced off the rock walls of the cave as Brianna flew through the air with her father's flying shoes and landed on Alectryon's back stabbing her sword into his left shoulder. She quickly jumped off the monster's back and floated in the air, shield in front of her just in case he launched a counterattack.

"Another wolf? Hmmm, no a new half blood." Alectryon slurred almost inaudibly to himself but thanks to Scott's wolf hearing he caught it. "This is becoming a problem."

"The problem is only beginning for you." Thalia's voice hissed from the right of Alectryon, he turned around only to get an electrified silver arrow stuck in his uninjured arm.

Alectryon stumbled back letting out a cry of pain before some skeleton soldier's came out of the ground holding him by his ankles. Nico was hiding in the nearby shadow's hand extended and face in concentration.

"Anytime you want to destroy this guy, be my guest guys." Nico grunted as sweat rolled down his face.

"On it Nico, hey guys want to help me finish him?" Percy asked as he walked out still glowing and water floating behind him following his hand motions.

"It would be our absolute pleasure." Derek grinned toothily his eyes glowing an even brighter red than before.

Unspoken counts down took place and on the invisible count of 3 the pack and Percy attacked. Percy shot the water towards Alectryon keeping him from moving while the pack tore into the monster with their claws and fangs. Anguished screams emitted from Alectryon's mouth before he FINALLY turned to dust and blew away in the wind that Thalia had caused with her small lightening display.

"Well… That went well." Danny spoke up cheerfully.

"I think so as well." Nico grinned letting his skeleton soldier's return to the earth and his skin retracted back to it's pale but still not as pale as before tone.

"Stupid monster, I hope he burns." Brianna grumbled.

"Is Stiles' alright?" Scott asked rushing over to Percy.

"Lord Apollo and Will are with him, he should be fine." Percy said biting his lip.

"We should get him back to camp, they can work better there." Thalia spoke up and everyone in the cave nodded.

"One last thing, oh Atlas." Percy sang out towards the general area Atlas was holding up the sky.

"JACKSON!" Atlas roared so loud some rocks dropped from the ceiling.

"Which one?" Jackson called back innocently but Danny had to bit his fist to stop from laughing.

"PERCY JACKSON WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL DESTORY YOU!" Atlas clarified whilst roaring death threats.

"Like you could, but I promise you that if you EVER try to hurt anyone I know again I will find you and make your job a lot more painful." Percy threatened back sounding more deadly and lethal than the wolves had heard before. It made a shiver run down many of their backs, it felt off to hear that tone coming from Percy.

"Let's get out of here guys." Percy's voice returned to its normal carefree and cheery tone.

"Sounds good." Nico quickly agreed before herding the still stunned and shivering wolf pack out of the cave behind Percy, Thalia and Brianna covering the back.

Once outside they saw Apollo and Will carefully loading Stiles into the back of a van, another form of Apollo's sun chariot.

"Alright kiddies now that the monster is gone, back to camp we go to fix Stiles up right." Apollo sang as he slid into the driver's seat and slid on his sunglasses.

"Give me a second." Thalia called over as she turned on her heel to face the cave's mouth as the rescuers piled into the flying sun van. She closed her eyes and focused, dark thunder clouds formed overhead as she raised her arms to the sky and prayed to her father for some extra lightening and surprisingly he helped, the bolts hit her fingertips washing down her arms before she redirected the gathered lightening and aimed it at the boulder's above the cave's entrance and watched with a grin on her face as the only entrance to Atlas's den was covered in many tons of rock.

"Now we can go." Thalia grinned as she climbed in beside Percy. As the Sun van took off, she closed her eyes shut to make it look like she was asleep while grabbing Percy's hand unseen, he squeezed back reassuring her that she was alright and not alone in the air. They flew off towards Camp Half-blood with their rescued friend/pack member (who had his head in his girlfriend's lap) in tow.


	15. Author's note

Author's note

So I'm off to college tomorrow and I have no idea when I will have time to update again, so this is just a heads up that the updates shall be much slower than normal. Sorry and thanks SO much for reading and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 15

**Demigod Days 15**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks to my usual reviewers and all my readers in general, more so to Dragon Paranorma since that review made me get my butt in gear for the FINAL chapter of this story, thanks to everyone for sticking with me for so long!**

**Also OMFG MARK OF ATHENA! [dies] beautiful and I SO cried! Excellent in everyway BUT why isn't HOUSE OF HADES OUT YET!? **

**On a Teen Wolf note Colton isn't coming back for season 3! Which is stupid because he is all wolfy now and we need 2 know what is going to happen there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf(MTV) or PJO (Rick Riordan) and it's characters, I am merely borrowing them for this final chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Apollo's van chariot landed down right beside the healing wing in Camp Half-Blood before any of the campers could even make a move to get to the van Apollo and Will were already rushing into the healing wing, a bloodied and comatose Stiles held tightly in the god's grip. The Hale pack, Brianna, Nico, Thalia and Percy got out of the van slower and were instantly bombarded with questions. Derek was not in the mood for their insistent chatter so he let his eyes bled red and teeth elongate into fangs and roared at the gathering of demigods. Silence quickly settled over the camp, even the gods who had just exited the big house and stared at the alpha wolf.

"Stiles was injured and needs time to recuperate so keep it down." Derek growled at the campers who all nodded quickly and backed up a few steps. Brianna, Nico, Thalia and Percy shot the alpha smiles of thanks and the recusing team shuffled up the steps into the healing wing, and positioned themselves around the room that held the working Will and Apollo who nodded at them and surprisingly didn't tell them to get the Hades out.

"Thank you." Percy whispered to the Hale pack that of which were all sprawled across a large couch that was placed against a wall.

"Huh?" Was Scott's intelligent answer.

"You guys saved him numerous times…" Was Danny's.

"No I'm not thanking you for today. I'm thanking you for the past school year."

"We put Stiles in constant danger of dying and we had no clue what he could do and we never gave him the chance to prove his worth." Jackson said feeling confused.

"But at the same time you gave him a comfort that he only had at camp. Then the war started and he lost a lot of people important to him, but now he has 2 families that will be there for him and for that thank you." Percy finished his heart-warming speech before leaving the healing wing with his cousins to debrief the gods, goddesses and Chiron about what took place on Mount Tam. From the looks on their faces it wasn't going to be pleasant at all and they much rather be by Stiles' side.

Tense minutes passed before Lydia give in and went to sit beside Brianna who was currently gnawing on her thumbnail in worry.

"Brianna." Lydia started in a quiet voice, the brunette looked up startled at the beautiful werewolf.

"Lydia?" Brianna asked confused.

"Take care of him." Lydia said simply with meaning behind her words. "If I find out that his heart is broken over you then well I can find you and I will." Was all the warning that the daughter of Hermes was getting.

"I can't stand him being sad or hurt so there is no possible way I could hurt him. He deserved an amazing life." Brianna said gazing dreamily at the form of her sleeping boyfriend whose mouth was hanging open which she giggled at thinking about how cute he was when he slept. Lydia didn't hear her heart skip so she was telling the truth, but the look on her face was what made Lydia melt. Stiles did deserve an amazing life after all the hardships he had gone through and she had a feeling that Brianna could provide him with that life. Lydia was willing to help out in any way possible even if that meant never seeing Stiles again.

"Welcome back Stiles, how are you feeling?" Apollo asked suddenly and everyone's attention snapped over to where the waking boy lay. Brianna stood up shakily and stared at the teenager, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Like I was run over by Lord Ares motorcycle." Stiles groaned, his voice raspy and dry.

"That bad huh?" Apollo chuckled. "It will pass after a few hours of rest, whatever Alectryon put into your blood stream is almost completely gone and you will be back to your normal cheery self."

"Sounds like a plan, I can't wait." Stiles mustered out as Will smiled.

"We have some people here to see you." Will moved and Brianna after getting nods from the Hale pack stepped up to Stiles' bedside.

"Bri…" Stiles smiled weakly at her, but life sparked in his eyes.

"Stiles. I told you I would come find you." Brianna choked out before throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing softly against the side of his head.

"I never doubted you." Stiles whispered, ignoring the pain from his wounds and hugged her back as tightly as he could manage. "If I wasn't in pain and in front of a god, a demigod and a pack of wolves I would be so making out with you." Stiles whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers over her whole body.

"I'm looking forward to it." She whispered back, pulling back wiping her eyes free of traitorous tears and moved back letting the Hale pack come take her place. "I'll go tell the others you are awake." She sniffed and she walked out of the healing wing towards where Percy, Nico and Thalia were just finishing up their story of their Mount Tam's adventure.

"So are wolves too prideful to hug their injured friend?" Stiles smirked and chuckles resounded throughout the pack. They each took turns giving their injured pack mate into gentle hugs. "Did you have fun storming a cave?"

"It was pretty enjoyable ripping into Alectryon." Scott nodded smiling fondly at the memory.

"So you guys got all trained up by our famous Daughters of Ares and Athena then?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Also Lady Artemis." Lydia smiled when she mentioned the goddess of the hunt.

"Wow and a goddess? No wonder you guys actually won against Alectryon." Stiles chuckled.

"Are you saying that otherwise we would have gotten ripped apart?" Jackson half snarled.

"Oh I'm implying it, remember our little fight?" Stiles smirked.

"Looks like you are feeling back up to your usual standard." Danny laughed, almost having to hold his best friend/crush back from attacking the bed resting Stiles.

"Looks like it, Lord Apollo and Willith here are the best of the best. Thank you." Stiles turned his words to the father and son healing team.

"It's not a problem Stiles, but I swear if you, Percy or Nico end up in here again before the month is up, some heads will roll." Will promised before he literally crashed onto a spare bed, mouth dropped open as he snored softly.

"That's a good idea Stiles. I'm sure that your father will want to talk with you, but after that I will be back to make sure you sleep." Apollo warned seriously.

"Yes Lord Apollo!" Stiles mock saluted as the door opened letting Percy, Thalia, Nico and his father walk in. Happiness painted their faces when they saw him propped up and talking like his normal self.

"Stiles!" The 3 cousins flew to their best friend's bedside and started questioning him.

"Are you really alright?"

"Do you know who we are?"

"Wasn't that Alectryon guy a cock before?"

"Yes, yes and yes. I brought that up, yeah it didn't help my cause." Stiles answered in one breath.

"You my son have a skill, not a good one for demigods but a skill." His father shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey blame Percy, I was nice and innocent before he came along with his quests and blood of a sea god! I'm the victim here." Stiles protested holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey now that's uncalled for." Percy butted in.

"But totally true Kelp head." Thalia interjected.

"Like you are one to talk pinecone face." Percy snorted and Thalia whacked her cousin upside the head.

"She has a point." Nico nodded.

"Do you remember the crazy hyper 10 year old? Cause I do and have some blackmail in the form of videos." Percy shot over to his younger cousin.

"You wouldn't!" Nico sucked in air sharply.

"Try me."

"Don't ignore me Kelp Head!"

"You 3 are just like your fathers." Apollo mused amused but quickly zipped his lips under the heated glares he got from said 3 demigods.

"I'm just glad you are alright son." The god of fire said turning back to his son only to smother a laugh seeing Stiles fast asleep, mouth open and lips curved upwards. "It seems that your bickering has a smoothing effect."

"Only on Stiles, Annabeth tell us how annoying we are all the time." Percy smiled fondly at his sleeping friend.

"He is an odd one." Derek shook his head.

"Come on you guys, it's been a long day lets go get some sleep." Nico suggested and the whole room nodded.

"We are going to stay here with Stiles." Derek stared Apollo down with his alpha gaze.

"Just don't wake him, he needs his rest." Apollo relented and herded the others in the room out, grabbing his son under one arm. Soon it was just the sleeping Stiles and the Hale pack.

"Alright everyone pick a place and go to sleep." Derek ordered as he quickly claimed the only armchair leaning back in it with his arms crossed over his chest. Lydia dragged her boyfriend over to the couch they were all sitting on before and they curled up together. Danny managed to squeeze in at the end of the couch with their feet on his lap. He tilted his head backwards and was out like a light like the other two on the couch.

Scott dragged a wood chair over to Stiles' bed, resting his head on his arms which he rested on Stiles' bed he was also out like a light. Derek was awake a tad longer because he had to make sure his WHOLE pack was safe and sound. When he deemed they were he closed his eyes and he was out like the rest of his family.

* * *

~Next Day~

Stiles somehow managed to get out of the healing wing to see the gods and goddesses off since their time to spend at the camp was up and the current danger had passed over. Stiles stood using the help of Scott and Danny's shoulders as he looked on at the scene before him with sad eyes. Zeus had managed to surprise Thalia and swept her into a bear hug, muttering something in her ear causing her to relax and give him a slight squeeze back. Poseidon was literally hugging Percy till the sea prince turned blue in the face. Hades just ruffled Nico's hair with a small smile on his face and a huge smile on his sons. The other gods and goddesses were hugging or saying goodbye to their children or in Ares's case getting in some last minute wrestling done. The hunters were gearing up in their silver clothes as they looked around Camp half-blood for the last time for a while before they headed off into the wild. Today was a day of good-byes, not only for the demigods but also for werewolves. Stiles knew that the pack was planning on going back to Beacon Hills today and he knew that they would ask him to come back with them. Stiles wanted to, but he knew that camp was he real home.

"Stiles." His father approached him last out of his siblings.

"Dad." Stiles tried his best not to sound choked up. He couldn't hold back his body as he flung his arms around his father's waist and hugged his godly parent, who after a pause gave him a gentle hug back.

"Be safe and keep creating your dreams." Was the advice his father gave him before he joined the other gods and goddesses minus Artemis who was surrounded by her hunters. The camp waved good-bye one last time before looking away as they flashed out, luckily the pack had taken note of the campers looking away and rightly avoided looking at the gods and goddesses true forms.

"Thalia, we are going to be heading out soon." Artemis called softly and Thalia nodded. She made her rounds hugging and saying good-bye to her friends at the camp. Percy and Nico had joined Stiles and the Hale pack by this point so she stood in front of them minutes later and gave them all a sad smile.

"Well… I guess I'll see you guys at another point." Thalia started awkwardly.

"Ah Thals we all know you are horrible at good-byes. Group hug!" Stiles cried out walking forward and the 4 demigods all embraced each other in a 4 way hug, so only they saw the 2 tears drip down Thalia's cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you guys." She whispered.

"Iris message us whenever you get a chance." Stiles whispered back.

"Mom would love to have you stay over if you need to." Percy offered.

"If I'm shadow travelling in the area I'll be sure to stop by." Nico promised.

"You guys are the best." She nodded; hastily wiping her cheeks dry and she forced a smile on her lips as they all parted. "Well my new werewolves friends whenever I see a full moon I'll howl for you." She teased giving each of the members a handshake. "Take care of Stiles, he has a really bad tendency to get in trouble… All the time."

"HEY!" Stiles protested and laughter bubbled up from the small group.

"We will." Lydia promised. Thalia nodded at the whole group at camp half-blood before jogging into the mouth of the forest and disappeared with Artemis and the other hunters.

"Two down, one to go." Stiles murmured as he used Percy's and Nico's shoulders as support as he turned to face the Hale pack that were all shifting nervously on their feet. "I know you want to say something so just say it." Stiles said sternly.

"Looks Stiles, you are safe now. The world and the camp are safe now; we can fight the same monsters as you. I think it's time we go back home. To Beacon Hills." Scott clarified.

"Guys… Camp has been my home for a lot longer than Beacon Hills. This has always been my life; my family is here, at least during the summer." Stiles started slowly. "I always come back before school starts up, but this is where I belong." Stiles squared his shoulders, standing on his own as his friends from camp all gathered behind him, Brianna had interlaced their fingers letting him know she was there and that gave him the strength to say what he needed to say.

"Stiles, but…" Scott's lip started to tremble but Stiles knew what he was saying was what he knew to be true.

"I'll see you all at the end of summer, tell Allison hi for me. We both know you will run right to her." Stiles tried to hold back the venom in his voice; it only seeped out slightly but thank gods it didn't look like any of the pack caught it.

"Stiles." Lydia started.

"If you are going to go, just go." Stiles closed his eyes and turned his back to them pack. He heard them pause before their feet shuffled off.

"See you at the end of summer Stiles." Scott called back.

"I'll be there, I promise!" Stiles called back without turning around.

"They're gone…" Percy said quietly and Stiles opened his eyes.

"That must have been really hard for you…" Annabeth spoke up holding Percy's hand, but in her eyes she understood.

"Yeah, but I meant it. Camp half-blood is my home and every single one of you are my family and I would die for you." Stiles said and everyone grinned at him.

"So Stiles now that you are back in shape I think its time we tackle that lava wall again." Percy grinned and Stiles groaned.

"Oh Hades no! Not the lava wall Perce I don't think I'll be able to survive!" Stiles moaned dramatically. Percy laughed as he dragged his friend towards the wall of doom with Stiles whining the whole way. The familiar sight and sounds broke over the camp and everyone knew that even though good-byes are sad the world spins on and things will be all right.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Hm so that is the end! What!? Weird but awesome! I hope you all liked it and will love it for months to come :) Thank you to all my loyal supporters and readers! You all made this possible! So yeah… LONG LIVE TEEN WOLF AND PJO! **


End file.
